Tender Love
by He Who Controls The Light
Summary: [CH 14 UP!] Hanya sebuah kumpulan drabble keluarga kecil Kim Jongin, Kim Kyungsoo, dan Kim Kyungin. a KaiSoo screenplays fanfiction. Gender Switch (GS). Married life. RnR?
1. Chapter 1 : Good Morning!

" _Appa_..." suara bisikan lembut itu mencoba untuk membangunkan sosok yang masih bergelung di alam mimpinya.

" _Appa_..." tidak mendapat respon di percobaan pertama tak lantas membuat sosok perempuan kecil itu menyerah.

Di percobaannya yang ketiga, ia kembali berbisik lembut dengan jemari mungilnya yang menusuk-nusuk pipi sang ayah.

KLEK

Pintu kamar mandi di kamar tersebut terbuka. Seorang wanita keluar dengan sebuah handuk putih ditangan. Wanita itu melirik sekilas ke arah ranjang lalu mendengus geli.

" _Appa_ belum bangun lagi, sayang?" tanyanya pada perempuan kecil yang wajahnya sangat mirip dengannya itu.

Perempuan kecil itu menggeleng.

"Belum _eomma_. Padahal Kyungin sudah berkali-kali membangunkan _appa_. Tapi _appa_ tidak bangun-bangun!"

Kyungin –sang perempuan kecil- merengut sebal. Membuat wanita yang tadi dipanggilnya _'eomma'_ terkekeh halus.

"Yasudah. Sekarang sebaiknya Kyungin mandi. Sudah pukul enam. Nanti Kyungin terlambat, oke?"

" _Appa_?" tanyanya dengan pandangan yang tertuju pada sang ayah.

"Biar _eomma_ yang bangunkan _appa_." Ujar wanita itu yang mendapat respon anggukan kepala dari Kyungin.

Setelah Kyungin benar-benar sudah hilang dari pandangan matanya, ia lantas melangkah ke arah ranjang di mana sosok suami tercintanya masih setia mengukir mimpi, setelah ia meletakkan handuknya di keranjang pakaian kotor tadi.

"Jongie.." panggilnya lembut sambil merapikan rambut sang suami yang tertidur dengan posisi terlentang. Posisinya sendiri sudah duduk di pinggir ranjang, tepat disisi kanan suaminya.

" _Yeobo_.." panggilnya lagi. Kali ini tangan lentiknya sudah berpindah ke rahang tegas milik suaminya, mengelusnya dengan lembut. Dan sepertinya usahanya ini berhasil. Suaminya sedikit terusik.

"Lima menit lagi, Soo.." ujarnya dengan suara khas orang bangun tidur, lengkap dengan kedua mata yang masih terpejam erat lalu menarik selimut sampai ujung kepalanya.

Kyungsoo –wanita tadi- menggeleng pelan. Suaminya itu memang susah dibangunkan jika sudah tertidur. Apalagi kalau suaminya itu lembur dan tidur larut malam. Pasti akan semakin susah untuk dibangunkan.

" _Ireonayo_.. sudah pukul enam lebih beberapa menit. Nanti kau dan Kyungin terlambat, sayang.." ujar Kyungsoo sambil menarik selimut putih itu sampai keujung kaki suaminya.

"Nnnggg.." erang pria berkulit Tan itu dengan kedua telapak tangan yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Ayo cepat bangun. Mandi lalu sarapan. Aku tidak mau kalian terlambat lagi seperti kemarin!" kali ini intonasi suara Kyungsoo sudah naik beberapa nada. Membuat Jongin –pria berkulit Tan- melenguh panjang.

"Lima menit, Soo.. kumohon.." rengek Jongin dengan tatapan memelasnya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng tegas lalu berkacak pinggang di ujung ranjang.

"Cepat bangun!" tegas Kyungsoo.

Jongin pasrah. Jika sudah begini, Kyungsoo sangat sulit untuk dibantah. Ia lantas bangkit lalu berjalan menuju lemari, mengambil handuk baru. Namun sebelum benar-benar masuk ke kamar mandi, ia berhenti untuk memeluk Kyungsoo yang sedang menyiapkan baju nya.

"Kenapa lagi, hm? Cepatlah mandi. Air panasnya sudah aku siapkan. Nanti airnya dingin, sayang.." ujar Kyungsoo sambil mengelus pelan lengan Jongin yang melingkari pinggangnya.

Jongin makin menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kyungsoo.

"Jongie.." panggil Kyungsoo lagi. Jongin melenguh lagi lalu melepas pelukannya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berbalik guna menatap Jongin yang terlihat sangat kelelahan.

"Kau itu kelelahan, _yeobo_. Ambil lah cuti beberapa hari.."

Jongin menggeleng lemah.

"Tidak bisa. Pekerjaanku masih banyak.." jawabnya.

"Maka dari itu cepatlah bersiap kalau kau tidak ingin terlambat. Aku mau melihat Kyungin dulu, sepertinya dia sudah selesai mandi." Ucap Kyungsoo lalu berlalu dari hadapan Jongin. namun gagal saat Jongin menahan lengannya.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Kyungsoo setengah gemas. Jongin tersenyum penuh arti. Oh.. Kyungsoo sangat tahu arti tatapan itu.

"Mana _morning kiss_ ku?"

"Tidak ada _morning kiss_!"

"Tapi Soo-"

" _Eomma,_ tolong Kyungin!" tiba-tiba suara teriakan Kyungin terdengar.

"Lihat? Anakmu saja sudah siap. Sudah cepat mandi lalu turun untuk sarapan. oke _appa_?"

" _Ya! Ya!_ Kim Kyungsoo! _Ya!_ "


	2. Chapter 2 : Jungkook Girlfriend?

Kyungin sekarang sudah berusia tujuh tahun. Sudah duduk di bangku kelas dua sekolah dasar.

Ia juga sudah mulai belajar mandiri. Makan sendiri, mandi sendiri, tidur sendiri, dan memakai baju sendiri.

Namun tak jarang juga, ia meminta bantuan pada sang ibu jika mengalami sedikit kesulitan memakai baju sekolahnya.

Seperti sekarang.

" _Eomma_ , ini bagaimana cara memakainya? Kyungin tidak mengerti.." rengeknya dengan sebuah dasi sudah melingkar di kerah seragamnya.

"Kemari, _eomma_ ajarkan cara memakainya." Kyungsoo menyuruh Kyungin mendekat padanya yang berdiri di dekat pintu kamar Kyungin.

"Perhatikan dengan benar ya. Jadi besok-besok Kyungin bisa memakainya sendiri, oke?" tanya Kyungsoo lembut.

Kyungin mengangguk mengerti.

"Disini kan ada dua bandul. Nah bandul yang tidak ada matanya ini-" jeda Kyungsoo sambil menunjukkan bandul yang dimaksudnya pada Kyungin. Kyungin memperhatikan dengan seksama.

"-Kyungin letakkan dibawah. Sedangkan yang ada bandulnya Kyungin letakkan di atas. Lalu-"

Terdengar suara 'KLEK' setelah Kyungsoo menekan kedua bandul itu bersamaan.

"-Kyungin tekan seperti tadi. Cantiknya _eomma_ mengerti, kan?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum lembut pada Kyungin.

Kyungin mengangguk lagi.

"Kyungin mengerti. _Gomawo eomma_.." jawabnya lalu balas tersenyum manis pada sang ibu.

"Rambutnya mau di ikat atau di gerai?"

"Di gerai saja ya _eomma_.. bolehkan?"

"Yakin? Nanti kalau di kelas kepanasan bagaimana?"

Kyungin menggeleng keras.

"Tidak akan. Lagipula, nanti Kyungin terlihat jelek _eomma_." Tuturnya polos.

Kyungsoo mengernyit heran.

"Memang siapa yang bilang anak _eomma_ ini jelek, hm? Anak _eomma_ yang paling cantik, kok.."

Kyungin cemberut.

"Tapi kemarin Jongkook bilang Kyungin jelek kalau rambut Kyungin dikuncir. Lebih cantik kalau digerai katanya.." jawabnya lagi dengan polos.

Kyungsoo tersenyum geli.

"Begitu ya? Tapi kalau rambutnya di kuncir Kyungin tetap cantik, lho.."

"Nanti Jongkook bilang Kyungin jelek lagi. Kyungin tidak mau _eomma_. Kyungin kan selalu ingin tampil cantik di depan Jongkook _eomma_.." rengeknya manja namun dengan tatapan polos yang kentara.

Kali ini Kyungsoo dibuat tercengang. Darimana Kyungin belajar berbicara seperti tadi?

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi, masih penasaran.

"Jongkook bilang, dia mau jadi pacar Kyungin kalau Kyungin selalu cantik setiap harinya.."

Kyungsoo semakin tercengang. Anak umur tujuh tahun sudah bicara tentang pacaran?

Bahkan memakai dasi saja masih minta dibantu tapi sudah tahu pacar-pacaran?

" _Aigoo_.. sayang dengarkan _eomma_ ya.. Kyungin dan Jongkook itu masih kecil. Umur kalian juga baru tujuh tahun. Belum boleh berpacaran. Nanti ada masanya Kyungin boleh berpacaran.." jelas Kyungsoo lembut.

"Dengan Jongkook kan _eomma_?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum penuh arti.

"Itu terserah Kyungin ingin dengan siapa. Asalkan Kyungin berjanji pada _eomma_ untuk tidak berpacaran sampai _eomma_ dan _appa_ perbolehkan. _Arasseo_?"

" _Ne! Arasseo eomma_!"

"Nah sekarang Kyungin ambil bando yang warna putih. Hari ini tidak apa-apa rambutnya digerai saja.."

"Oke!"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Banyak yang bilang ini kurang panjang. Ini memang dibuat gak panjang-panjang amat ya teman-teman. Namanya juga drabble. Drabble gak ada yang panjang-_-

Kalo ada yang mau kasih saran juga boleh. Ditunggu Riviewnya ya!


	3. Chapter 3 : Jealous

Hari ini, Kyungsoo pergi ke kantor Jongin untuk mengantar makan siang sang suami.

Saat ia sampai di kantor sang suami, banyak karyawan yang menyapanya. Kyungsoo membalas nya dengan anggukan anggun sambil tersenyum manis.

Ia masuk kedalam lift lalu menekan angka duabelas, lantai dimana ruangan suaminya berada.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya saat pintu lift terbuka. Ia melihat pintu ruangan Jongin terbuka. Kebetulan sekali, fikirnya. Tanpa ragu Kyungsoo langsung melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke ruangan Jongin.

Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut saat melihat Jongin sedang dipijat bahunya oleh seorang wanita yang entah siapa itu Kyungsoo pun tidak tahu.

Mata Jongin terpejam. Terlihat menikmati pijatan wanita itu. kedua orang berbeda gender itu jelas tidak menyadari kedatangan Kyungsoo, karna pandangan wanita itu sendiri terfokus pada bahu Jongin.

Kyungsoo cemburu.

"Ehm!" kyungsoo berdehem agak keras.

Dua orang itu terlonjak. Terutama Jongin. tapi berbeda dengan wanita itu. ia malah memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan kesal. Mungkin dia tidak tahu siapa Kyungsoo.

"Apa aku mengganggu kegiatan kalian? Kalau iya aku minta-"

"Kau bicara apa, sayang? Tentu kau tidak mengganggu." Sela Jongin lalu menghampiri Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

" _Sajangnim_ , apa masih mau dilanjutkan?" tanya wanita yang tadi memijitkan Jongin.

Jongin menoleh.

"Tidak. Terima kasih, Soojung." Jawab Jongin lalu memberi kode pada Soojung –wanita tadi- agar segera keluar dari ruangannya.

"Tapi kita baru mulai, _sajangnim_. Efeknya belum terasa."

"Aku bilang tidak. Jadi silahkan keluar dari ruanganku." Ucap Jongin tegas. Ia tahu Kyungsoo sedang cemburu. Ia tidak mau memperburuk keadaan dengan membiarkan Soojung berada di dalam ruangannya.

"Tapi-"

"Aku bilang keluar!" bentak Jongin akhirnya.

Soojung mendelik kesal. Ia akhirnya keluar dari ruangan Jongin dengan kaki terhentak-hentak lalu tak lupa menabrak bahu Kyungsoo dengan sedikit keras.

Kyungsoo oleng tentu saja. untungnya tidak sampai jatuh.

"Hei!" tegur Jongin. kyungsoo hanya bisa menghela nafas. Mencoba meredam emosinya.

"Aku tidak bisa lama-lama. Aku hanya ingin mengantar makan siangmu." Ujar Kyungsoo datar.

Berbohong? Tentu saja!

Niat Kyungsoo untuk menemani suaminya makan siang serta beristirahat sebentar hilang saat melihat kejadian tadi.

Dan Jongin jelas sadar tentang hal itu.

"Ayo duduk dulu.." Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo lalu membawa Kyungsoo ke ruangan pribadinya yang berada di ruang kerjanya itu setelah menutup pintu ruangan kerjanya.

"Duduklah, sayang.."

Kyungsoo menurut. Ia duduk lalu menyiapkan makan siang untuk suaminya itu.

"Kenapa tidak bersama Kyungin?" tanya Jongin.

"Kyungin sedang bermain dirumah Baekhyun." Jawab Kyungsoo datar.

"Jam berapa tadi Kyungin pulang sekolah?"

"Jam sebelas."

"Tidak biasanya dia pulang jam sebelas."

"Dia mengeluh sakit perut. Jadi aku menjemputnya setelah menerima telfon dari wali kelas nya."

Jongin langsung khawatir.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja, Soo? Kenapa bisa sampai sakit perut?"

"Hm." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan deheman.

Jongin hanya mengangguk. Tidak mau menuntut jawaban lebih. Takut istrinya itu semakin marah.

"Makanlah." Ucap Kyungsoo lalu bersandar pada sofa. Jongin lalu mulai memakan makanan nya.

Hanya keheningan yang terjadi saat Jongin makan. Hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo membuka suara.

"Apa pijatanku sudah tidak nyaman lagi untukmu?"

Jongin berhenti mengunyah lalu menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan datar.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kalau memang pijatanku sudah tidak nyaman lagi, kenapa kau tidak bilang dari dulu?" lirih Kyungsoo lalu menunduk sedih.

"Kenapa berbicara seperti itu, hm? Pijatanmu yang terbaik sayang.." jawab Jongin sembari mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Jongin saat wajah cantik itu sudah bersimbah air mata.

"Hei.. kenapa menangis, hm?" tanya Jongin lalu mengusap lembut air mata Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau mau dipijat oleh wanita tadi? Kau bisa kan meminta bantuan seorang pria? Kenapa harus wanita tadi?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi dengan lirih.

"Soo aku-"

"Kau yang bilang padaku kalau kau tidak mau disentuh oleh wanita lain selain aku, Kyungin, dan ibumu. Tapi apa yang aku lihat tadi, eoh?!" suara Kyungsoo mulai naik.

"Dengarkan aku." Tegas Jongin saat melihat Kyungsoo memberontak.

"Kau tahu, aku terpaksa sayang. Sehun sedang tidak dikantor. Aku juga tidak enak jika meminta bantuan karyawanku yang lain karna mereka juga sibuk bekerja."

Kyungsoo diam mendengarkan.

"Hanya Soojung yang bisa membantuku. Aku terpaksa, sayang. Maafkan aku.."

Lalu, Jongin meraih Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya. Kyungsoo masih terisak sesekali.

Jongin mengerti. Istrinya ini pasti kecewa padanya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia terpaksa dan tadi mendesak sekali. Badannya sudah tidak bisa ditoleransi.

"ssshhh.. sudah jangan menangis. Maafkan aku, ya.."

"Kau kan bisa menelfonku! Aku juga tidak akan keberatan jika kau meminta bantuanku!"

Kyungsoo masih merajuk rupanya.

"Tadinya aku mau menelfonmu. Tapi aku takut mengganggumu kalau-kalau saja kau sedang istirahat."

"Pembohong!"

"Aku tidak bohong, sayang.."

"Kau sengaja kan tidak menelfonku? Jadi kau bisa merasakan pijatan wanita itu seenakmu?!"

"Sayang, tidak begitu-"

"Atau kau mau selingkuh dibelakangku?!"

"Apa?"

"Mengaku saja! kau mau selingkuh dibelakangku dengan wanita itu kan?!"

"Soo, itu tidak benar!"

" _Geotjimal_!"

"Aku serius, sayang. Aku tidak mungkin selingkuh."

"Lalu kenapa kau diam saja saat dia menyenggol bahuku?!"

Jongin diam.

"Kenapa hanya diam?! Jadi benar kan kau memang mau berselingkuh dariku?!"

"Soo, dengarkan-"

"Aku mau pulang saja! aku kesal padamu! Kau pembohong!"

"Sayang, hei.. aku minta maaf.."

"Lepas!"

Dan setelah itu, Kyungsoo pergi dengan wajah yang masih bersimbah air mata. Jongin mengacak rambutnya kesal.

Bagaimana ini?

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Gaje gak sih? Jujur masih belajar bikin drabble dan ternyata susah banget-_-. Maaf ya kalo gaje:3


	4. Chapter 4 : Sleep Well Princess

Senyum tak henti-henti nya mengembang di bibir bentuk hati milik Kyungsoo. Sebagai seorang ibu, dia selalu senang melihat Kyungin yang berkembang begitu baik.

Seperti saat ini. Kyungin sedang duduk di atas karpet berbulu lembut yang berada di ruang keluarga. Katanya sih ingin menunggu ayahnya pulang bekerja.

Tangannya sibuk mewarnai gambar-gambar tokoh animasi dengan krayon berwarna-warni. Tak jarang gadis kecil itu bertanya kepada ibunya tentang warna apa yang cocok dengan gambar di buku itu.

Setidaknya senyuman dan tingkah lucu anaknya bisa membuat Kyungsoo sedikit melupakan masalahnya dengan Jongin.

" _Eomma_ , kalau yang ini cocok nya warna apa?" tanya Kyungin sambil menunjuk gambar yang dimaksudnya.

"Itu gambar apa memangnya? Tidak terlihat jelas dari sini sayang.." jawab Kyungsoo. Posisinya memang duduk di atas sofa, sedikit jauh dari posisi Kyungin duduk.

"Gambar pesawat.." ujar Kyungin lalu menatap wajah yang ibu. Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut.

"Kyungie pernah melihat pesawat kan? Biasanya pesawat yang Kyungie lihat warnanya apa sayang?"

Kyungin terlihat berfikir.

"Warna putih _eomma_.." tiga detik kemudian dia menjawab. Kyungsoo tersenyum lagi.

"Nah disitu kan pesawatnya sudah warna putih. Yasudah tidak usah diwarnai lagi.."

Kyungin merengut.

"Tapi Kyungin ingin mewarnai pesawat nya, _eomma_.." rengeknya.

"Terserah Kyungin saja.. memangnya pesawatnya mau diwarnai dengan warna apa, sayang?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Kyungin tersenyum lebar.

"Warna Pink!" jawabnya cepat lengkap dengan cengiran lebarnya.

Kyungsoo tertawa halus.

"Warna Pink? Memangnya Kyungin pernah melihat pesawat warna Pink?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

Kyungin menggeleng.

"Lalu kenapa pesawatnya mau diwarnai dengan warna Pink?"

"Karna Kyungin ingin membuat pesawat berwarna Pink!" jawabnya lagi dengan cengiran lebarnya.

Kyungsoo tertawa halus lagi. Khayalan anak-anak.. bahkan kita saja sampai merasa tidak masuk akal biasanya..

"Yasudah terserah Kyungin saja.." jawab Kyungsoo pada akhirnya yang langsung membuat Kyungin melonjak senang.

Tiga puluh menit setelahnya, Kyungin mengemaskan buku gambar serta krayonnya. Lalu ia melangkah ke arah sang ibu yang sedang menonton televisi.

" _Eomma_.." panggilnya manja.

Kyungsoo menoleh.

"Ohh.. kemari sayang.." Kyungsoo merentangkan kedua tangannya, menyambut Kyungin yang sedang mengucek matanya. Tanda bahwa gadis kecil itu sudah mengantuk.

"Kyungie sudah mengantuk? Sudah ingin tidur, hm?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menepuk-tepuk punggung mungil sang anak yang sudah duduk dipangkuannya dengan lembut.

Bahkan wajah Kyungin sudah melesak ke dada sang ibu. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan Kyungin menggeleng menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kenapa? Ini sudah malam, sayang.."

"Besok kan hari minggu.. jadi Kyungin mau menunggu _appa_ pulang.." jawabnya dengan suara teredam. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil.

"Kita tunggu _appa_ di kamar _eomma_ saja ya? Kyungin mau?"

Kyungin menggeleng lagi. Kyungsoo menghela nafas pasrah.

" _Arasseo_.."

Jam memang sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan malam. Ini sudah lewat jam tidur Kyungin. Jongin juga tidak biasanya pulang larut.

Lima menit berlalu, Kyungin akhirnya tertidur di pangkuan ibunya. Mungkin efek mengantuk dan terlalu terbuai dengan sentuhan lembut ibunya.

Ting Tong!

Ting Tong!

Bel rumah berbunyi. Dengan segala usahanya, Kyungsoo berjalan berjalan menuju pintu dengan Kyungin digendongannya.

"Aku pulang.."

Oh. Ternyata Jongin sudah pulang. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Selamat datang, _appa_.." sambutnya dengan senyum seadanya. Kyungsoo masih dalam mode merajuknya, ingat?

"Apa Kyungin tertidur, sayang?" tanya Jongin setelah mengecup pucuk kepala Kyungsoo dan Kyungin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Apa dia menungguku?" tanya Jongin lagi. Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi.

Jongin melenguh panjang lalu mengecup pipi gembul Kyungin yang kepalanya terkulai lemah dibahu Kyungsoo.

Tapi sepertinya, aksi Jongin itu berhasil membangunkan Kyungin. Terbukti dengan mata bulatnya yang terbuka lalu memanggil lirih ayahnya.

" _Appa_.." panggilnya. Jongin tersenyum lembut.

"Iya sayang.. ini _appa_.." jawab Jongin.

" _Appa_.." Panggil Kyungin lagi. Kali ini lengkap dengan kedua tangan direntangkan. Minta digendong.

Jongin tidak menolak. Ia langsung mengambil alih Kyungin kedalam gendongannya. Sadar ia sudah pindah kegendongan ayahnya, Kyungin langsung meletakkan kepalanya di pundak sang ayah.

" _Appa_ kenapa pulangnya lama sekali?" tanya Kyungin dengan suara yang kecil.

"Maaf ya.. pekerjaan _appa_ sangat banyak, sayang.." jawab Jongin seadanya. Ia tidak bohong. Ia memang banyak pekerjaan hari ini.

" _Appa_ janji kan besok mau menemani Kyungin bermain?"

" _Appa_ janji, sayang.. kita ke kamar ya?"

Kyungin mengangguk. Jongin langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Kyungin. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang langsung masuk ke kamarnya beserta sang suami. Meletakkan jas serta tas kerja Jongin.

" _Ja_! Sekarang sudah waktunya Kyungie tidur, oke?"

"Temani Kyungie disini, _appa_.." rengeknya.

" _Arasseo_.."

Jongin akhirnya duduk di tepi ranjang putri kecilnya itu. menarik selimut sebatas dada Kyungin lalu mengelus lembut rambut Kyungin sambil sesekali menggumamkan lullabi untuk Kyungin. Berharap gadis kecilnya itu bermimpi indah.

Jongin tersenyum lembut saat melihat wajah sang anak yang terlihat sangat damai. Betapa Jongin bersyukur dikaruniai seorang putri seperti Kyungin.

Pria itu menunduk demi mencium kening sang anak dengan lama.

" _Jaljayo_ princess.. have a nice dream.."

Lalu setelah itu, ia berdiri dari duduknya, menghidupkan lampu tidur dan mematikan lampu utama. Membuka pintu kamar, membiarkan Kyungin mengukir mimpi indahnya sendiri..

Selamat malam Kyungin...


	5. Chapter 5 : Because I Love You

Jongin menghembuskan nafas pelan saat masuk ke kamarnya.

Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja, malam ini Kyungsoo tidur membelakanginya. Ia tahu ini karna istrinya itu masih termakan api cemburu. Ia juga tahu istrinya itu belum tidur.

Setelah menghela nafas lagi, pria berkulit Tan itu memutuskan untuk membersihkan tubuhnya dengan berendam di air panas. Ia terlalu lelah hari ini.

Kira-kira tiga puluh menit Jongin habiskan untuk berendam. Suami Kyungsoo itu langsung melangkah menuju ranjang. Ingin segera istirahat. Walau sedikit berat karna masalahnya dengan Kyungsoo belum selesai.

Jongin memandang punggung sempit istrinya itu. Jongin tahu Kyungsoo masih terjaga sepenuhnya. Jongin sangat tahu kalau Kyungsoo tidak bisa tidur sebelum Jongin berada disisinya.

Dengan lembut, Jongin melingkarkan lengan kekarnya ke pinggang ramping milik istrinya. Bisa Jongin rasakan tubuh Kyungsoo yang sedikit bergetar, terkejut mungkin.

Jongin tersenyum tipis.

"Kenapa terkejut, hm? Biasanya juga seperti ini kan?" tanya Jongin dengan suara rendahnya.

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi pura-pura tidur lantas membuka matanya saat merasakan hembusan nafas Jongin di perpotongan lehernya, titik sensitif Kyungsoo.

"Masih marah, ya?" tanya Jongin lagi. Segera saja Kyungsoo berbalik. Dengan tampang kesalnya Kyungsoo berseru tegas. "Aku tidak marah!" dahinya berkerut dalam.

"Kau tidak marah. Tapi kau cemburu." Tukas Jongin dengan senyum tipis. namun Kyungsoo semakin merengut kesal.

"Aku tidak cemburu!" serunya lagi. Giliran Jongin yang mengerutkan dahinya. "Tidak cemburu? Lalu kau kenapa mendiami ku, hm?" telapak tangan besar Jongin mengelus lembut pinggang Kyungsoo.

"..." Kyungsoo diam. Bingung ingin menjawab apa. Karna kenyataannya Kyungsoo memang cemburu.

"Lagipula, aku senang jika kau cemburu." Lanjut Jongin. mata Kyungsoo memicing.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya cepat. Senyum Jongin semakin lebar. "Itu tandanya kau sayang padaku." Jawab Jongin mantap.

Kyungsoo merona. Tapi wanita itu masih saja menyangkal.

"Aku tidak sayang padamu." Ujarnya santai.

" _Wae_?" tanya Jongin heran.

"Tapi aku cinta padamu." Bisiknya lirih. Sangat lirih sampai Jongin merasa kalau telinganya baru saja ditiup angin sepoi.

"Apa? Kau bilang apa barusan?" tanya Jongin setengah menggoda. Kyungsoo semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang suaminya.

"Sayang, kau bilang apa tadi? Aku tidak mendengarnya." Ujar Jongin sambil menatap kepala Kyungsoo yang berada di bawah dagunya.

" _Saranghae_." Ujar Kyungsoo cepat dengan suara teredam dada Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum lembut sambil melepas pelukan Kyungsoo padanya. Kyungsoo yang masih malu itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan Jongin.

"Lihat aku, Soo.." titah Jongin lembut. Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya demi menatap mata elang Jongin yang sedang menatapnya lembut.

"Aku minta maaf jika kejadian tadi siang membuat mu kesal, marah, ataupun sakit hati. Aku minta maaf.." lirih Jongin.

"Aku tidak ada maksud apapun untuk membuatmu merasa seperti itu, Soo.. kalau aku tahu kau akan ke kantor, aku tidak akan meminta bantuan-"

Ucapan Jongin terhenti seketika saat ia merasakan sebuah benda kenyal nan lembut yang menempel di bibirnya yang penuh.

Itu Kyungsoo. Istrinya itu tengah menciumnya dengan mata bulatnya yang tertutup. Jongin jelas tahu aksi ini Kyungsoo lakukan agar nama Soojung tidak keluar dari mulut Jongin. istrinya itu masih cemburu.

CUP

Satu kecupan ringan Kyungsoo berikan setelah ciuman lembut itu berakhir.

"Jangan pernah menyebut nama perempuan lain didepanku disaat kita sedang berdua, kecuali nama _eomma_ dan Kyungin, oke?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengusap bibir bawah Jongin yang basah.

Jongin tersenyum lagi lalu mengangguk.

"Kenapa tidak mengaku saja sih kalau kau cemburu?" tanya Jongin setengah gemas.

"Aku perempuan yang masih mempunyai harga diri, Tuan Kim." Jawab Kyungsoo lugas. Kali ini Jongin tertawa pelan dibuatnya.

"Kenapa cemburu?" tanya Jongin tak menyerah.

"Ish! Jangan tanya tentang itu terus bisa tidak?" kesal Kyungsoo.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya kenapa, sayang. Memangnya susah menjawab pertanyaanku?" tanya Jongin lembut lalu menemukan kedua dahi mereka.

"Because, I love you.." lirih Kyungsoo sambil membelai pipi Jongin lembut.

"I love you too.." balas Jongin tak kalah lirih.

"Maafkan aku.." lirih Jongin lagi.

"Aku sudah memaafkan mu, sayang. Jadi berhentilah untuk meminta maaf."

Jongin menggeleng.

" _Aniya_.. aku merasa bersalah karna sudah melukai perasaanmu.."

"Lain kali, jangan sungkan untuk meminta bantuanku. Aku istrimu. Sudah kewajibanku untuk melayani permintaan suamiku." Ucap Kyungsoo.

" _Saranghae_ , Kim Kyungsoo.."

" _Nado saranghae_ , Kim Jongin.."

Dan malam itu, mereka habiskan dengan saling memberi kehangatan satu sama lain. Saling memberi kelembutan satu sama lain. Dan tentu saling memberi rasa cinta satu sama lain.


	6. Chapter 6 : Flashback

"Ayah.. iniii.."

"Hm? Ini apa namanya?" Tanya Jongin pada Kyungin yang duduk di pangkuannya sambil menunjuk sebuah gambar yang ada di buku yang berada dipangkuannya.

"Roro yah.. roro.." seru Kyungin bersemangat. Jongin tertawa kecil.

"Apa sayang? Namanya pororo ya?" Tanya Jongin lagi. Kyungin mengangguk semangat dengan senyum lucunya.

"Eung! Ro..ro!" Serunya lagi.

"Ini namanya pinguin sayang.. bukan pororo.." koreksi Jongin. Namun si kecil tampak tak terima.

"Aniyoooo! Roro ini roroooo!" Seru nya dengan wajah kesal karna tak setuju dengan pendapat sang ayah.

Jongin makin tertawa dibuatnya.

"Arasseo. Ini pororo. Kalau yang ini.."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut melihat interaksi antara ayah dan anak itu. Masih segar diingatan Kyungsoo betapa ia dan Jongin sangat menginginkan seorang malaikat di tengah-tengah mereka.

.

.

.

 _Sudah hari kelima. Dan hasilnya masih sama._

 _Sudah banyak yang terpakai. Dan hasilnya tetap sama._

 _Sudah berkali-kali mencoba. Dan hasilnya terus sama._

 _Kyungsoo menangis sambil bersandar di daun pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup. Kenapa susah sekali?_

 _Apa usahanya bersama Jongin selama ini kurang? Apa ia kurang memuaskan di ranjang?_

 _Tok  
Tok  
Tok_

 _"Soo, kau di dalam sayang?" Tangis Kyungsoo makin mengencang saat mendengar suara sosok yang sangat ia cintai itu._

 _"Sayang? Kau menangis? Ada apa? Ayo buka pintunya.." rayu Jongin dengan suara super lembut._

 _Perlahan Kyungsoo berdiri diantara puluhan testpack yang berserakan di lantai kamar mandi, lalu memutar kenop pintu._

 _Jongin bisa melihat semuanya. Mata sembab Kyungsoo, testpack dimana-mana, dan hal-hal yang sangat membuat hati Jongin bagai ditusuk ribuan pisau siap pakai._

 _"Mianhae Jongie.. aku.. aku gagal lagi.. mianhae.." lirih Kyungsoo dengan kedua bahu yang bergetar kencang._

 _Jongin langsung membawa tubuh istrinya itu kedalam dekapan erat namun hangat._

 _Jongin benci keadaan seperti ini. Jongin tidak suka. Kyungsoo selalu saja menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Membuat Jongin semakin merasa bersalah._

 _"Ssshhh.. tenangkan dirimu ya.." ujar Jongin lembut._

 _"Mianhae.." Kyungsoo terus menggumam maaf dalam pelukan._

 _"Tidak perlu meminta maaf, sayang. Aku tidak apa-apa. Mungkin Tuhan memang belum memberinya pada kita.. sudah jangan menangis lagi.."_

 _Tangis Kyungsoo makin kencang. Rasa bersalah kembali menumpuk di hati Kyungsoo._

 _Bukan Kyungsoo tak tahu kalau suaminya ini juga sangat menginginkan seorang anak, sama seperti nya._

 _Bukan Kyungsoo tak tahu kalau suaminya ini begitu iri saat mendengar kalau istri sahabatnya sudah mengandung._

 _Sudah satu tahun lima bulan pernikahan mereka. Tapi Kyungsoo belum juga hamil._

 _Sedangkan Luhan, istri Sehun-sahabat Jongin dan Kyungsoo-sudah hamil diusia pernikahan empat bulan._

 _Iri? Tentu saja._

 _Ini yang membuat Kyungsoo akhir-akhir ini begitu ngotot dan stress._

 _Bahkan Kyungsoo sempat jatuh sakit beberapa hari yang lalu karena terlalu ngotot ingin mempunyai anak hingga membuat nya memaksa Jongin mencumbunya hingga pagi._

 _Jongin yang awalnya senang bukan kepalang malah dibuat khawatir. Ia tahu sebenarnya Kyungsoo sudah lelah. Tapi istrinya itu terlalu sok kuat._

 _"Mianhae.. aku belum bisa memberimu keturunan. Maafkan aku Jongie.. aku istri yang buruk.. hiks maafkan aku.. hiks.." Kyungsoo terus meracau._

 _"Hei, kenapa berbicara seperti itu? Kau sudah lebih dari cukup untukku, Soo. Cukup kau, hanya kau. Jika kita mempunyai buah hati tapi kau harus pergi dariku, aku lebih memilih tidak memiliki anak sayang.." ujar Jongin panjang lebar._

 _"Tapi hiks.. aku tahu kau iri kan dengan Sehun dan Luhan? Mereka sudah akan menjadi orang tua. Luhan sebentar lagi sudah akan menjadi seorang ibu.." Jeda Kyungsoo. Jongin hanya diam mendengarkan._

 _"Sedangkan aku? Kapan aku akan mengalami itu? Apa usaha kita kurang Jongie?" Lanjut Kyungsoo dengan tubuh yang sudah bergetar hebat karena sedih._

 _"Tidak sayang. Bukan seperti itu.."_

 _"Lantas kenapa? Kenapa aku belum hamil juga? Apa aku kurang memuaskanmu di ranjang? Jika memang iya, aku rela Jongie semalaman bercinta denganmu agar aku segera hamil.."_

 _"..."_

 _"Aku tidak apa-apa asal kau bahagia dan hiks.. tidak merasa iri lagi dengan Sehun dan hiks Luhan.."_

 _"Soo dengar." Jongin menarik nafas panjang._

 _"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak apa-apa kan? Aku yakin kau pasti hamil. Tapi itu tidak sekarang. Mungkin Tuhan masih mencari malaikat kecil yang paling cantik atau tampan untuk kita."_

 _"..."_

 _"Kita sudah sering membicarakan ini kan? Aku tidak apa-apa sungguh. Jika kau selalu ada disisiku, aku sudah merasa lebih dari cukup. Jangan terlalu memaksa sayang.. aku tidak mau kau kelelahan dan terus menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Mengerti?"  
_

.

.

Dan ucapan Jongin waktu itu benar-benar terjadi. Tiga bulan setelahnya, Kyungsoo dinyatakan positif hamil dan enam bulan berikutnya Kyungsoo melahirkan seorang malaikat cantik nan menggemaskan yang mereka beri nama Kim Kyungin. Buah hati Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"Ibuuuuu!" Jeritan kesal namun terdengar lucu itu menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari lamunannya. Ia lantas mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyungin yang sedang menepuk-nepuk pahanya karna kesal.

"Oh maaf ya sayang. Ada apa, hm?" Tanya Kyungsoo lalu membawa Kyungin ke pangkuannya.

"Susu.." ujar si kecil dengan mimik yang lucu. Membuat Kyungsoo tak kuasa menahan tawanya.

"Haus ya?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Kyungin mengangguk imut.

"Arasseo. Tunggu sebentar ya.."

Mata Kyungin langsung berbinar saat ia melihat ibunya membuka tiga kancing teratas dress tanpa lengan yang digunakan Kyungsoo.

Setelah itu, Kyungin langsung menyusu pada sang ibu. Kentara sekali anak itu sangat haus.

Walau umurnya sudah dua tahun setengah, tapi Kyungin masih betah menyusu pada ibunya. Dan Kyungsoo tidak masalah akan hal itu. Toh ASI nya juga lancar-lancar saja.

Lima belas menit berlalu, Kyungin jatuh tertidur di pangkuan ibunya. Tak lama berselang, Jongi datang dari kamar saat Kyungsoo sedang mengancing kembali kancing bajunya.

"Putriku tertidur?" Tanya nya dengan suara pelan. Kyungsoo menoleh, lalu tersenyum.

"Hm, dia kan memang begitu setelah puas menyusu." Jawab Kyungsoo. Jongin hanya tersenyum lembut sembari mengecup gemas pipi gembil Kyungin.

"Mau membantuku memindahkannya ke kamar? Tangan ku sudah kebas. Hehe.." kekeh Kyungsoo.

"Tapi setelah itu giliranku ya?" tanya Jongin ambigu. Kyungsoo menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Giliran apa?"

"Susu.."

" _YA!_ KIM JONGIN _BYUNTAE!_ " teriak Kyungsoo yang sukses membuat Kyungin bangun dari tidur lelapnya dan Jongin yang tertawa geli.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Sengaja aku ganti panggilan Kyungin ke Kaisoo jadi 'ayah' sama 'ibu'. Gatau kenapa, Cuma ngerasa feel nya dapet banget gituu . Oh ya, disini umur Kyungin gak tentu ya gais. kadang masih kecil kadang udah gede. Suka-suka aku deh pokok nya hehe.

Last, riview please?


	7. Chapter 7 : Get Well Soon!

Menurut Kyungsoo, Kyungin yang sakit itu tidak terlalu merepotkan untuknya. Karna biasanya anak nya itu hanya akan sedikit manja padanya atau pun pada Jongin.

Tapi kali ini situasi berbeda. Jongin sedang pergi keluar kota untuk urusan kantor. Dan Kyungin demam, agenda bulanan.

Dan entah kenapa demam bulanan nya kali ini sangat berbeda. Rewel nya luar biasa.

"Kyungie ingin apa, hm? Bilang ke ibu ya sayang.."

"Shireo! Hiks.. Kyungin ingin sama ayah! Ibu jahat huwe.."

"Ayah kan sedang kerja sayang.. jadi Kyungie sama ibu saja ya?"

"SHIREO! HUWEEEE AYAAHHH!"

Kyungsoo sedikit kewalahan karna Kyungin tidak bisa diam di gendongannya. Di umurnya yang baru menginjak empat tahun, ia memang sedang manja-manja nya.

Tapi kalau sampai begini, Kyungsoo juga tidak sanggup menghadapinya sendiri.

"Ssshhh sayang sudah ya.. jangan seperti ini.. anak baik tidak boleh menangis, 'kan?"

"Ibu jahat! Hiks.." teriak Kyungin. Kali ini kaki-kaki mungil nya mulai menendang-nendang ke perut sang ibu.

"Ugh.. sayang jangan seperti ini ya.. ibu jahat kenapa memangnya? Coba Kyungie bilang ke ibu."

"Ibu jahat! Kyungie mau sama ayah! HUWEEE" tangis Kyungin makin kencang. Kyungsoo yang sudah mulai tersulut emosi pun tidak bisa menahan lagi.

"Sekarang diam! Dari tadi menangis terus. Kyungie mau apa sebenarnya? Ibu tanya kan? Kenapa malah menangis? Tidak kasihan sama ibu? Ibu capek nak.." nada Kyungsoo sedikit meninggi. Kalau dibiarkan manja, anaknya ini keenakan nanti.

Mungkin balita itu terkejut. Tangis nya perlahan mengecil. Tapi air matanya menjadi lebih deras.

"Sudah ya.. jangan menangis lagi.. sekarang ibu tanya lagi, sayangnya ibu mau apa, hm?" Suara Kyungsoo kembali melembut. Menghapus air mata Kyungin yang semakin deras.

"Kyungie ingin ayah.." lirih nya.

"Ayah kan sedang kerja sayang.. nanti malam juga pulang.."

"Tapi Kyungie mau sekarang, buu"

"Iya ibu tahu.. tapi kan ayah sedang bekerja supaya bisa membeli susu Kyungie."

"..."

"Nanti kalau ayah nya tidak bekerja, tidak bisa membeli susu. Kyungie mau tidak minum susu lagi?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat melihat anaknya itu hanya diam sambil sesekali sesegukan.

"Kan ada susu ibuu.." jawabnya polos. Kyungin tersenyum geli.

"Susu nya ibu kan sudah tidak keluar lagi sayang.."

"..."

"Sudah ya.. jangan diulangi lagi yang seperti tadi. Cantiknya ibu mengerti kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo lembut. Kyungin mengangguk dengan wajah merasa bersalah nya.

"Maaf ya bu.."

"Iya tidak apa-apa. Sekarang kita makan dulu ya, baru setelah itu minum obat."

Kyungin mengangguk.

.

.

.

Malamnya, Jongin pulang. Ayah Kyungin itu tiba di rumah megah nya tepat saat Kyungin sedang bersandar manja di pangkuan sang ibu sambil menonton kartun kesukaannya. Pororo.

"Ayah pulang!" Seru Jongin sambil melepas sepatu kerjanya. Menggantinya dengan sendal rumah.

"Ayah..." Kyungin segera turun dari pangkuan sang ibu dengan perlahan lalu melangkah lesu ke arah sang ayah.

Jongin yang melihat putri kecilnya itu terlihat lemah, menatap Kyungin dengan khawatir.

"Oh.. kenapa tuan putri belum tidur, hm?" Tanya Jongin saat Kyungin sudah berada di gendongannya. Kepala putri kecil itu langsung bersender manja di pundak ayahnya.

"Dia menunggumu dari tadi siang. Dia juga rewel hari ini." Bukan Kyungin yang menjawab, tapi Kyungsoo yang langsung ambil alih jas serta tas kerja sang suami.

"Oh ya? Anak ayah kenapa?" Tanya Jongin pada Kyungin setelah mendaratkan satu kecupan singkat di dahi sang istri.

"Nggg.." rajuk si kecil. Kyungsoo tersenyum mengerti. Anak nya itu pasti sangat manja jika sedang sakit.

"Kyungin demam, Soo?" Tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangguk sedih.

"Ini memang sudah jadwal bulanan nya untuk demam, kan?"

"Aigoo.. kita tidur ya? Besok kita ke dokter, anak ayah mau kan?" Jongin mengintip wajah Kyungin yang bersembunyi di ceruk leher nya.

"Ke tempat nya Chanyeol samchon.." lanjut Kyungsoo. Chanyeol itu kakak laki-laki Kyungsoo dan kebetulan Chanyeol adalah seorang dokter anak.

"Nanti ketemu Baekhyun imo sama Jackson kan, bu?" Kyungin betanya lirih sambil menatap ibu dan ayah nya dengan mata yang sangat sayu.

"Iya. Nanti kita ketemu Baekhyun imo dan Jackson. Kyungie mau?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Kyungin mengangguk.

"Jadi, sekarang kita tidur?" Tanya Jongin.

"Sama ayah.."

"Iya sama ayah.."

"Sama ibu juga.."

"Iya sama ibu juga kok. Kita tidur ya?" Jongin bisa melihat Kyungin mengangguk lagi.

.

.

.

"Kyungie mau minum apa? Nanti imo ambilkan.." Baekhyun bertanya saat melihat Kyungin yang hanya diam di pangkuan sang ayah seperti anak koala.

Keluarga kecil Jongin sudah sampai di rumah milik Chanyeol sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu.  
Jongin memang sengaja tidak membawa Kyungin ke tempat Chanyeol praktek di rumah sakit, karna biasanya anaknya itu akan menjerit-jerit ketakutan entah karna apa.

Tadi malam, Jongin juga sudah mengirim pesan ke kakak iparnya itu kalau ia akan membawa Kyungin ke rumah Chanyeol karna anak nya itu sedang demam. Chanyeol pun mengiyakan.

Sekarang mereka sedang menunggu Chanyeol yang sedang mandi.

"Kyungie.. imo kan bertanya sayang.. kenapa tidak menjawab?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengusap keringat di dahi sang anak.

"Nggg" rengek nya nyaring. Baekhyun yang melihat itu terkekeh maklum.

"Kyungie mau coklat?" Tanya Baekhyun. Kyungin menggeleng.

"Trus mau apa? Kue, mau?" Kyungin menggeleng lagi.

Baekhyun makin terkekeh melihat Kyungin yang mungkin tidak sedang dalam mood nya.

"Jackson mana, Baek?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun.

"Masih tidur. Tadi malam dia susah sekali tidur. Baru tidur pukul dua pagi." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Oh ya? Kenapa?" Giliran Jongin yang bertanya.

"Gigi nya tumbuh lagi. Dia jadi demam. Kalau sudah demam, Jackson pasti susah tidur.." jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum sedih mengingat putra tampannya.

"Memang seperti itu kan? Dulu Kyungin juga begitu.." ujar Kyungsoo.

"Ya.. dia baru bisa tidur setelah Chanyeol membujuknya.."

Jackson memang sangat dekat dengan Chanyeol. Maklum, anak lelaki biasanya memang dekat dengan ayahnya kan?

Tak berapa lama berselang, Chanyeol datang dan langsung memeriksa keadaan Kyungin.

"Hanya demam biasa. Daya tubuh anak-anak memang sering turun saat pergantian musim seperti sekarang." Ujar Chanyeol sambil mengusap lengan bagian atas Kyungin sebelas kiri setelah disuntik, menggunakan kapas yang sudah diberi alkohol.

"Tidak perlu dirawat kan, hyung?" Tanya Jongin.

"Tidak perlu. Cukup istirahat dan minum obat pereda panas serta vitamin nya, Kyungin bisa cepat pulih. Ooh kasihan.. sakit ya sayang?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Kyungin yang masih sesenggukan parah di gendongan Kyungsoo.

Kyungin sudah tidak menangis lagi setelah tadi menjerit tak karuan karna disuntik.

"Sshh.. sudah tidak apa-apa kok.. samchon sudah tidak pegang suntik lagi.." ujar Kyungsoo menenangkan.

"Sakit buu.. huhuhu..." tangis Kyungin berlanjut.

"Loh kenapa menangis lagi.. sudah tidak apa-apa.. anak ibu kan pintar.."

"Ayahh.."

HUP

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi. Anak ayah nanti tidak cantik lagi jika menangis terus." Rayu Jongin.

"Kalau begitu, kami pamit dulu ya _oppa_. Terima kasih banyak.." pamit Kyungsoo pada kakak lelakinya.

"Sama-sama. Hati-hatilah dijalan. Kyungie.. cepat sembuh ya.." ujar Chanyeol lalu mengecup gemas pipi gembil Kyungin.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8 : Eat, Eat, Eat!

Siang ini Kyungsoo dikejutkan dengan pulangnya Jongin ke rumah saat jam masih menunjukkan pukul satu siang. Kyungsoo yang baru saja selesai menidurkan Kyungin pun menyambut Jongin dengan ekspresi kaget dan heran yang tidak bisa disembunyikan sama sekali.

" _Wae_? Kenapa wajahmu begitu melihat aku pulang? _Anjoha_?" tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo menggeleng.

" _Aniya_. Hanya saya, tidak biasanya kau pulang jam segini. Tumben." Pernyataan terakhir Kyungsoo lebih terdengar seperti pertanyaan di telinga Jongin.

"Aku tidak ada jadwal rapat hari ini. Berkas-berkas di kantor juga sudah aku kerjakan semuanya. Jadi apa salahnya aku pulang lebih awal?" tanya Jongin lagi sambil berjalan menuju kamar tidur mereka. Kyungsoo pun membantu suaminya itu untuk membuka dasi serta kancing kemeja kerja Jongin.

"Jadi, tidak kembali ke kantor lagi?"

"No. Hari ini aku akan di rumah sampai malam. Aku juga merindukanmu.." lirih Jongin penuh makna. Kyungsoo mendelik kesal. "Dasar mesum!" ketus Kyungsoo sambil melangkah ke arah lemari. Mengambilkan satu pasang baju santai untuk Jongin kenakan.

"Aku mesum hanya di depan mu sayang.." ujar Jongin kemudian.

"Sudah makan?" tanya Kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Belum."

"Gantilah pakaianmu. Aku ingin panaskan makan siang untukmu. Jangan terlalu berisik, Kyungin sedang tidur, oke?"

.

.

.

Suara dentingan antara sendok dan piring itu memenuhi ruang makan. Jongin melahap masakan Kyungsoo dengan antusias. Entah karena masakan itu memang enak atau karena ia sudah lapar, Kyungsoo pun tak tahu.

"Pelan-pelan _yeobo_. Kau bisa tersedak." Kyungsoo mengingatkan lalu menyodorkan segelas air putih pada suaminya. Jongin hanya membalas dengan gumaman asal. Terlihat masih asik menantap makan siangnya.

"Tadi ada Baekhyun datang kesini." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil menatap Jongin. Jongin balas menatap Kyungsoo.

"Oh ya? Dengan siapa?" tanya Jongin setelah menelan makanannya.

"Dengan Jackson. besok Jackson ulang tahun kan? Jadi Baekhyun mengundang kita untuk datang ke pesta ulang tahun Jackson yang pertama."

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun itu seumuran. Itu yang membuat mereka sangat akrab. Selain itu, mereka juga sempat bersekolah di tempat yang sama selama tiga tahun.

"Jackson sudah satu tahun ya? Wah, rasanya baru kemarin aku mengantar Baekhyun _noona_ ke rumah sakit untuk melahirkan Jakcson."

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk menanggapinya. Obrolan mereka terus berlanjut dengan topik yang terus berganti. Terlalu asik berbicara hingga tak sadar Kyungin sedang berjalan ke arah mereka sambil mengucek-ucek matanya.

"Ibu.." panggil Kyungin. Kyungsoo yang sedang mendengarkan Jongin bercerita lantas menoleh.

"Oh, halo sayang. Kenapa sudah bangun, eum?" tanya Kyungsoo lalu mendudukkan Kyungin di atas meja makan. Menghadap ke arahnya.

"Lapar." Cicit Kyungin lucu. Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil sedangkan Jongin tersenyum lembut melihatnya.

"Cantiknya ibu mau makan apa? Daging, mau?"

Kyungin mengangguk. Gadis kecil itu lantas menoleh ke arah sang ayah yang sedari tadi belum ia sadari kehadirannya.

"Ayah!" Kyungin berseru senang. Pasalnya ia jarang sekali melihat ayahnya berada di rumah saat jam siang seperti ini.

"Halo anak ayah! Kemari.." Jongin merentangkan tangannya. Memberi kode kepada Kyungin untuk mendekat ke arahnya.

Kyungin dengan tubuh mungilnya pun merangkak di atas meja makan ke arah sang ayah yang duduk di kepala meja. Jongin langsung memindahkan Kyungin kepangkuannya lalu mengecup sebentar dahi sang anak lalu mengecup gemas pipi Kyungin.

"Ayah sudah pulang?"

"Sudah, tentu saja."

"Tidak kembali ke kantor lagi?"

"Tidak."

"Yeay!" girang Kyungin.

"Kyungie, mau pakai nasi atau sayur?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Kyungin.

"Sayur!" serunya lagi.

Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu mengambil beberapa sayur hijau di dalam kulkas, lalu meletakkannya di depan Jongin.

"Makan sendiri, bisa kan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Eung!" angguk nya.

" _Jja_! Makan pelan-pelan, oke?"

Awalnya, Kyungin memang mengangguki ucapan sang ibu. Tapi lama kelamaan, ia makan dengan cepat. Membuat mulutnya penuh dengan daging. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya menjadi khawatir. Nanti kalau tersedak bagaimana?

"Kyungie, pelan-pelan saja makannya sayang.." tegur Kyungsoo.

"Pelan-pelan, ya.. nanti tersedak.." giliran Jongin yang menegur.

Namun dua teguran itu tidak di indahkan sama sekali oleh Kyungin. Bahkan anak itu semakin semangat memasukkan potongan kecil daging itu ke dalam mulutnya yang tak seberapa lebarnya.

Kyungsoo yang melihat itu lantas berjalan ke arah sang anak yang masih sibuk makan.

"Mulutmu terlalu penuh. Keluarkan sebagian dagingnya, ya?" tawar Kyungsoo sambil menaruh tangannya di depan mulut mungil sang putri. Namun Kyungin malah menggeleng keras sambil menjerit seolah berkata kalau ia tidak mau.

Kyungsoo pasrah. Ia membiarkan terus seperti itu. hingga lima menit kemudian, anak semata wayangnya itu menoleh ke arah sang ayah lalu bergumam tidak jelas.

"Ayah.. mau kerluarkan dagingnya.." ujarnya dengan mulut yang masih penuh. Jongin yang tidak terlalu mengerti hanya bisa mengernyit lalu bertanya lagi.

"Hm, apa sayang?"

"Mau keluarkan dagingnya, ya? Sini di tangan ibu saja.." tawar Kyungsoo lalu bergerak menuju ke arah Kyungin. Namun lagi-lagi anaknya itu menjerit tidak mau. Ia mau ayahnya.

" _Arasseo_. Di tangan ayah saja." ucap Jongin. segera saja Kyungin mengeluarkan semua daging yang tadi ada di mulutnya ke telapak tangan sang ayah. Jongin langsung bergerak untuk membuang daging tersebut ke tempat sampah lalu mencuci tangannya di washtafel.

" _Aigoo_ kau ini.. mau minum?" Kyungsoo menyodorkan segelas sirup berwarna merah kearah Kyungin, yang langsung diangguki tanpa tolakan.

Siang itu, mereka habiskan dengan melihat Kyungin yang tak hentinya menyantap makanan kesukaannya, daging. Bahkan setelah makan daging, gadis kecil itu masih mampu memakan satu cup ice cream rasa strawberry dan dua buah sosis goreng.

Dan akhirnya, Kyungin tersandar nyaman di pangkuan ayahnya sambil menonton kartun kesukaannya dengan sebuah botol berisi susu. Ckckck. Sepertinya Kyungin tidak akan pernah kenyang.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9 : Jongin The Stubborn

Jika waktu itu Kyungin yang jatuh sakit, kali ini giliran Jongin yang sakit. Memang sih tidak serta merta pria beranak satu itu langsung jatuh sakit. Beberapa hari kebelakang Jongin memang sudah terkena flu ringan, mungkin hari ini adalah puncaknya.

"Mau sarapan apa?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengusap keringat yang berjatuhan dari dahi sang suami. Jongin yang sedang meminum obatnya menggeleng.

"Kenapa menggeleng?"

"Aku sedang tidak _mood_ makan.." jawab Jongin dengan lemas. "Tapi kau harus makan, sayang. Kalau tidak kau akan tambah sakit.." Kyungsoo berujar dengan nada khawatir.

"Tapi aku sedang tidak ingin makan, Soo.."

"Aku buatkan bubur saja ya? Mau?"

Jongin menggeleng lagi.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk menunggumu membuat bubur, sayang. Aku harus pergi." Jawab Jongin yang membuat Kyungsoo naik darah. Sakit sakit begini masih mau pergi? Yang benar saja!

"Pergi kemana lagi? Kau sedang sakit Kim Jongin!"

"Aku ada rapat bersama dengan investor di Busan hari ini. Jadi aku harus berangkat pukul sembilan.."

Kyungsoo melirih ke arah jam, sekarang sudah pukul delapan lebih lima belas menit.

"Aku tidak mengizinkan!" ujar Kyungsoo tegas. Jelas saja. istri mana yang mengizinkan suaminya pergi bekerja saat sedang sakit?

"Tapi itu rapat penting, sayang. Tidak bisa ditunda.."

"Kau lebih perduli rapat itu daripada kesehatanmu?!" tanya Kyungsoo tak percaya. Kepala Jongin makin berdenyut rasanya. Berdebat dengan Kyungsoo yang keras kepala itu sangat susah.

"Bukan begitu sayang. Aku tidak enak jika tidak datang. Rapat kali ini sudah direncakan dari jauh-jauh hari. Aku juga sudah mengosongkan jadwalku khusus untuk rapat hari ini. Masa iya aku tidak datang?"

"Tapi kau sedang sakit, Jongin.." lirih Kyungsoo. Jongin memilih untuk memeluk istrinya yang sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menangis.

Kyungsoo memang seperti itu. ia akan uring-uringan bahkan menangis jika Jongin jatuh sakit, walau itu hanya pusing biasa. Bukan berlebihan. Kyungsoo hanya trauma. Mengingat itu membuat Kyungsoo terisak dipelukan Jongin.

"Aku takut.." lirih Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak apa-apa sayang.. sudah ya jangan menangis. Aku hanya demam biasa. Aku bisa beristirahat saat perjalanan ke Busan nanti, oke?"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan kesal setelah pelukan mereka terlepas.

"Lalu kau akan meninggalkan Kyungin? Seharusnya kau libur. Tapi kenapa masih mau bekerja?"

Belum sempat Jongin menjawab, pintu kamar mereka sudah terbuka terlebih dahulu. Jongin dan Kyungsoo bisa melihat Kyungin dalam gendongan ibu Kyungsoo.

"Ibu? Kapan ibudatang?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan wajah terkejut lalu menghampirinya.

"Sejak tadi. Kalian saja yang asik bertengkar sampai tidak ingat kalau anak nya asik mengemil mainan karena kelaparan ditinggal ibunya." Sindir ibu Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo lalu membulatkan matanya.

"Oh astaga! Aku lupa!" Kyungsoo baru saja ingin pergi ke dapur tapi sudah dijegat terlebih dahulu oleh sang ibu.

"Tidak perlu. Kyungin sudah aku beri makan. Lain kali, ingatlah anakmu!"

"Maafkan ibuya sayang.." ujar Kyungsoo sambil mengambil Kyungin dari gendongan ibunya.

"Boleh kan aku masuk?"

"Masuklah bu. Tidak ada yang berani melarangmu.." ujar Jongin sedikit bergurau.

Ibu Kyungsoo terkekeh. "Jadi ada apa ini?" tanya sang ibu mertua. Jongin hanya menghela nafasnya saat Kyungsoo menjawab dengan nada berapi-api.

"Menantu ibu itu loh. Katanya sih sakit, tapi masih mau pergi rapat ke Busan."

"Kau sakit sayang?" Ibu Kyungsoo meraba dahi Jongin lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Hanya demam biasa, bu. Aku tidak akan kenapa-napa kalau pergi rapat ke Busan." Jawab Jongin mencoba meyakinkan sekaligus berharap mendapat pembelaan dari sang mertua.

"Tapi kau sakit. Mana ada orang sakit yang bekerja?"

"Ada. Aku orangnya." Jawab Jongin cepat yang langsung mendapat hadiah pukulan pada paha nya dari sang istri.

"Ibu mengerti. Tapi kau harus istirahat.."

Kyungsoo mendelikkan matanya pada Jongin saat ibu Kyungsoo menyatakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang tadi juga sempat Kyungsoo sampaikan. Tapi Jongin tetap Jongin. ia tidak akan menyerah.

"Aku bekerja juga demi keluargaku.."

"Ibu tahu.." sahut ibu Kyungsoo cepat. Jongin hanya diam.

"Tapi tidak sampai seperti ini juga. Bekerja ya bekerja. Tapi kau juga harus ingat dengan jam istirahatmu. Tidak kasihan dengan anakmu?" tanya ibu Kyungsoo. Jongin langsung melihat ke arah Kyungin yang menatapnya dalam diam. Dalam hati, Jongin sedang mati-matian menahan malunya karena ditegur oleh mertua sendiri.

"Kemarilah sayang..." Jongin memberi isyarat pada Kyungsoo agar memberikan Kyungin ke pangkuannya. Kyungsoo menurut.

"Ayah.." lirih Kyungin saat sudah berada di pangkuan ayahnya. Jongin memeluk Kyungin erat sambil terus mencium pucuk kepalanya.

"Jadi, masih mau pergi? Anaknya saja bisa rindu dengan ayahnya. Ayahnya entah rindu atau tidak dengan anaknya aku pun tak tahu." Cetus Kyungsoo ketus.

"Soo.." tegur ibu Kyungsoo.

"Habis susah sekali diberi tahu. Sudah tahu sakit masih saja mau pergi bekerja. Aku kan khawatir.." lirih Kyungsoo di akhir kalimat.

"Ayah sakit?" tanya Kyungin sambil memegang kedua sisi wajah ayahnya. Jongin hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Ayah cepat sembuh.." ujar Kyungin lalu mengecup cepat bibir sang ayah.

"Terima kasih putri ayah yang cantik." Balas Jongin lalu memeluk Kyungin lagi.

"Istirahatlah Jongin. jangan forsir waktumu hanya untuk bekerja. Fikirkan juga istri dan anakmu.."

Jongin hanya diam saja. Kyungsoo dibuat kesal jadinya.

"Kau dengar tidak sih?"

"Iya aku dengar."

"Kalau dengar istirahat dan jangan pergi rapat! Aku tidak mengizinkan!" ujar Kyungsoo garang.

"Iya aku istirahat." Jawab Jongin. Kyungsoo mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Tapi di perjalanan menuju Busan, oke?"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Yowww aku muncul lagi setelah satu bulan menghilang *digebukin readers* maap yak. Gabisa apdet karena banyak alasan yang kalo disebutin gabakal kelar ampe besok. Jadi, masih mau riview kan?


	10. Chapter 10 : Cryin' Again

Kyungsoo ingat. Dulu, saat Kyungin masih bayi, Jongin tidak mau menggendong bayi mungilnya. Alasan pria itu cukup sederhana sebenarnya. Takut, karena tulang bayi masih sangat lembut. Jongin takut saat menggendong Kyungin, bayi mungilnya akan salah tulang atau semacamnya.

"Apa putri ku terbangun?"

"Hm. Dia haus. Apa tangis nya membangunkanmu?"

"Tidak juga. Tangisnya sudah seperti alarm bagiku."

Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil. "Maaf ya ayah.." ucap Kyungsoo dengan suara mirip anak kecil. Mengibaratkan kalau suara tadi adalah suara putri mereka. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang mendengarnya menangis. Itu tandanya dia memberi respon yang baik saat merasakan sesuatu pada dirinya." Jawab Jongin sambil membelai pipi putih merona Kyungin.

Jongin tersenyum lembut saat merasakan jari telunjuknya di genggam erat oleh tangan mungil Kyungin. Kyungsoo pun ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

"Tidurlah kembali, Jongie. Besok, kau ada rapat penting 'kan?"

"Nanti saja. aku ingin melihat putri ku tertidur dulu." Acuh Jongin masih asyik memandangi wajah cantik sang putri. Sesekali, pria itu juga mencium kecil pipi Kyungin.

"Hanya melihat saja? kau tidak ingin mencoba menggendongnya?" tanya Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk memberi ASI pada sang buah hati. Jongin mendongak, menatap wajah sang istri yang terlihat lelah. Mungkin efek baru saja melahirkan dua bulan. Masih beradaptasi dengan keberadaan Kyungin yang akan bangun dua jam sekali tiap malam.

"Aku masih tidak berani, sayang. Aku takut saat aku menggendongnya, nanti dia malah terkilir. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi."

Kyungsoo tersenyum maklum atas ketakutan sang suami.

"Tapi kau tidak akan pernah berani sebelum mencoba. Aku sudah dua bulan menggendongnya. Dan dia baik-baik saja bukan?"

"Aku ingin. Tapi aku masih takut.." lirih Jongin setengah putus asa.

Jelas saja. ayah mana yang tidak ingin menggendong buah hatinya? Memberi kehangatan tersendiri untuk putri kecil nya. Jongin sangat ingin, tapi rasa takut lebih menguasai dirinya.

"Coba dulu. Sebentar saja, bagaimana?"

"Yakin tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Percaya padaku.."

Akhirnya, Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya pasrah. Kyungin yang memang sudah kembali tidur setelah kenyang diberi ASI itu, Kyungsoo berikan secara perlahan ke gendongan suaminya yang masih kaku. Jongin harus dibuat jantungan saat Kyungsoo tidak sengaja hampir menjatuhkan Kyungin.

"Soo!" jerit Jongin tertahan, refleks terkejut atas kejadian itu. Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh.

"Bagaimana bisa kau terkekeh saat melihat anakmu hampir jatuh dari gendonganmu?!" tanya Jongin tak percaya.

"Ck! Kau berlebihan sekali. Aku kan tidak sengaja, sayang. Nah, seperti ini. Jangan sampai kepalanya terjatuh melewati lengan atasmu!" Kyungsoo memperingati Jongin saat Kyungin sudah berada di gendongan suaminya itu.

"Soo, aku takut.." cicit Jongin sambil menggerakkan tangannya yang masih kaku menggendong buah hatinya sendiri. Padahal belum sampai lima detik, tapi Jongin mulai merasa keram pada tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. _Aigoo_.. dia lucu sekali.." Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar melihat Kyungin menggerakkan kepalanya pelan, mencari kenyamanan digendongan sang ayah.

"Sudah. Aku takut. Ambil Kyungin, Soo.." rengek Jongin. ia memasang wajah memohonnya kepada Kyungsoo yang masih terkekeh lucu melihat suaminya ketakutan menggendong anaknya sendiri.

"Sebentar lagi, oke? Lihat, dia nyeyak sekali tidur digendonganmu."

"Kyungsoooooo..." rengek Jongin lagi. Tangannya sudah keram benaran sekarang. Ia masih kaku, jelas ia merasa keram.

" _Arasseo_."

Kyungsoo mengambil alih kembali Kyungin menjadi digendongannya.

"Ayahmu penakut sayang.." lirih Kyungsoo menggoda Jongin, sambil menggesekkan pucuk hidungnya ke pucuk hidung Kyungin. Kyungsoo bisa mendengar Jongin mendengus kesal di sampingnya.

"Aku harus belajar dengan Chanyeol _hyung_."

"Untuk?"

"Menggendong anak, tentu saja. walaupun ia belum mempunyai bayi, tapi ia lebih lihai dariku."

"Itu karena dia pemberani, tidak penakut sepertimu!" ejek Kyungsoo yang membuat wajah Jongin semakin masam dibuatnya.

"Tidurlah. Masih ada beberapa jam sebelum kau harus bangun kembali.." Kyungsoo membelai pipi Jongin sambil tersenyum penuh perhatian. Jongin menggeleng.

"Kita tidur bersama, setelah kau meletakkan kembali Kyungin ke box bayi nya." Ujar Jongin. Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ia mengangkat tangan mungil sebelah kanan milik Kyungin lalu berujar "Kyungin tidur dulu ya, ayah.." sambil tersenyum geli. Jongin juga ikut-ikutan tersenyum geli.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak, sayang. Ayah dan ibu mencintaimu.." lirih Jongin lalu mengecup pipi putrinya dengan gemas, dan terlalu keras.

Dan hal itu sukses membuat Kyungin kembali gelisah dari tidurnya. Dan kemudian...

"Oeeekk... oeeekk.."

"Ish!"

Kyungsoo mendelik kesal ke arah Jongin yang membangunkan tidur putri mereka.

"Aku tidak sengaja, sayang. Sungguh.."

"Aku tidak mau tahu! Kau gendong dia sampai tangisnya reda! Aku mau tidur kembali!"

Lalu setelah itu, Kyungsoo kembali meletakkan Kyungin ke dalam gendongan Jongin. tidak perduli Jongin yang melemparkan tatapan putus asa-nya pada Kyungsoo, wanita itu langsung berbalik membelakangi Jongin, melanjutkan tidur nya.

 _Well_ , semoga kau beruntung Kim Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11 : Thank You, Dear

"Hari ini kita ke Daegu, kau mau?"

Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk dengan catatan pengeluaran bulanan nya di meja rias, menoleh ke arah Jongin yang duduk di ranjang.

Kyungsoo menaikkan satu alisnya. "Daegu? Untuk apa?" tanya Kyungsoo balik. Jongin tersenyum tampan. "Melihat rumah ku dulu. Rumah itu ingin aku jual. Bagaimana menurut mu?"

Kali ini, Kyungsoo berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya. Atensi nya terfokus penuh pada Jongin yang masih duduk dengan menyandar ke kepala ranjang sambil memainkan ponsel pintarnya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Hanya ingin. Di sana juga sudah tidak ada orang lagi, kan? Ibu ku sudah pindah ke rumah kita yang di Gangnam. Jadi rumah itu ingin aku jual saja."

"Aku tidak setuju." Ujar Kyungsoo tegas. Jongin menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo yang sedang berjalan menghampirinya di ranjang.

" _Wae_?"

"Rumah itu kan bisa jadi investasi. Rumah itu bisa di simpan untuk masa depan Kyungin. Walaupun sudah tidak ada yang menempati, tapi rumah itu kan masih ada yang mengurus Jongin."

"Tapi aku ingin menjualnya, sayang.."

"Ya tapi untuk apa juga? Dari pada kau menjual rumah, lebih baik kau menjual mobil _sport_ mu yang tidak terpakai sama sekali." Ujar Kyungsoo ketus. Jongin manyun.

"Uang dari penjualan rumah itu kan bisa di tabung untuk masa depan Kyungin." Jawab Jongin masih keukeuh pada pendiriannya.

"Tabungan Kyungin kan sudah ada, sudah lumayan juga isinya. Masih cukup untuk Kyungin sekolah hingga perguruan tinggi. Jadi kenapa harus dijual?"

"..."

"Rumah itu investasi besar, Jongie. Setiap tahun harga tanah akan naik. Kalau mau menjual, lebih baik nanti saja, tunggu harga tanahnya benar-benar naik. Lagi pula, kita sedang tidak terdesak butuh uang kan?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Nah kan. Gajimu sebagai CEO saja sudah lebih dari cukup, sayang."

"Tapi aku tetap ingin menjualnya."

"Ck. Susah sekali diberi tahu!"

"Ini sudah keputusanku. Bersiaplah, satu jam lagi kita berangkat." Jongin mengecup dahi sang istri lalu berlalu keluar kamar. Tidak terlalu memusingkan ekspresi Kyungsoo yang sudah memasang tampang kesal.

.

.

.

" _Jja_! Kita sudah sampai. Ayo turun.." ujar Jongin saat mobil mewahnya berhenti di halaman sebuah rumah megah di daerah Daegu. Kyungsoo yang sedang menggendong Kyungin kecil, sedikit mengernyit saat silaunya sinar matahari menerpa mata bulatnya. Dengan sigap Kyungsoo menutupi kepala anaknya agar tidak kepanasan.

"Untuk apa sih kita kesini?" tanya Kyungsoo yang masih tidak setuju akan rencana Jongin.

"Aku ingin melihat-lihat keadaan rumah. Rumah ini harus dalam keadaan rapih saat di jual nanti."

Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas pendek, lalu mengikuti langkah Jongin yang sudah terlebih dahulu masuk ke rumah nya dulu, sebelum ia pindah ke Seoul.

"Lee _ahjumma_! Nini pulaaang!" teriak Jongin begitu masuk ke dalam rumah. Tak lama kemudian, muncul seorang wanita paruhbaya dari arah dapur. Wanita itu tersenyum cerah, lalu menghambur memeluk Jongin.

" _Aigoo_.. Nini ku. Sudah lama sekali kau tidak ke sini.." ujar Lee _ahjumma_ yang merupakan salah satu pengurus rumah megah itu.

"Aku pulang.." lirih Jongin sambil memeluk sang pelayan. Bagaimana pun, wanita yang sedang dipeluknya ini sudah ia kenal sejak dirinya masih kecil. Jadi, wajar jika Jongin menganggapnya layaknya ibu sendiri.

"Kabarmu baik?"

"Aku baik. Ah! Aku kesini dengan istri dan anakku, _ahjumma_."

Pelukan itu terlepas. Lee _ahjumma_ bisa melihat Kyungsoo yang berdiri di belakang Jongin sambil menggendong Kyungin yang baru berumur delapan bulan digendongannya. Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar pada wanita paruhbaya itu.

"Kyungie.."

" _Ahjumma_.. aku merindukanmu.."

"Aku juga, rindu sekali padamu. Oh.. cucuku sudah besar, ya? Halo sayang.."

"Halo _halmeoni.._ " Kyungsoo menjawab dengan suara mirip anak kecil. Mengibaratkan suara itu adalah suara Kyungin yang sekarang sedang tertawa di gendongannya.

"Ayo duduk. Aku buatkan kalian minuman dulu, ya.."

"Jus apel ya _ahjumma_!"

"Jongin.." tegur Kyungsoo.

"Siap, boss!"

Setelah itu, Lee _ahjumma_ berlalu. Meninggalkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang sekarang sedang duduk di ruang keluarga.

"Tidak ada yang berubah, ya?"

"Hm, masih sama seperti terakhir kali aku tinggalkan.."

"Kau yakin ingin menjualnya? Rumah ini banyak kenangan Jongin. tidakkah kau ingat? Bahkan makan malam pertama kita, kita lakukan di rumah ini..." ujar Kyungsoo, mencoba membongkar kembali kenangan-kenangan indah yang pernah terjadi di rumah ini. Jongin hanya diam. Seperti sedang berfikir.

"Kau juga tidak kasihan dengan Lee _ahjumma_? kalau kau menjual rumah ini, lalu beliau akan tinggal dimana?" Kyungsoo bertanya pelan. Jongin melupakan satu hal itu. kalau rumah ini dijual, lalu Lee _ahjumma_ mau dikemanakan?

"Fikirkanlah kembali dengan baik, sayang. Jangan terlalu tergesa. Keputusan yang diambil saat sedang tergesa tidak akan baik hasilnya." Saran Kyungsoo lalu menggenggam tangan Jongin yang masih diam, tak membalas.

.

.

.

"Kyungie, lihat ibu sayang!"

Hari sudah menjelang malam. Masih berada di rumah lama Jongin, Kyungsoo, Jongin, dan Kyungin sedang bersantai di ruang keluarga. Kali ini, Kyungsoo tersenyum gemas melihat anaknya yang tidak bisa diam sambil terus mengoceh ini itu.

"Kyungie- _ya_ , ini ibu, ini ayah. Sayang, ini ibu, ini ayah. Yang ini ibu, ini ayah. Ayah yang mana ayah?" Kyungsoo melempar pertanyaan kepada sang anak sambil menunjuk dirinya dan Jongin sebanyak tiga kali. Menurut buku yang Kyungsoo baca, memberikan pertanyaan secara berulang-ulang kepada anak, bisa menstimulus otak anak agar lebih mudah mengenal berbagai hal.

Kyungin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dan mendengarkan pertanyaan ibunya, perlahan mengangkat jari telunjuknya yang mungil ke arah Jongin, saat Kyungsoo sudah menyelesaikan pertanyaan nya. Hal ini jelas membuat Kyungsoo langsung menciumi pipi gembilnya dengan gemas. Jongin juga tersenyum dengan bangga melihat perkembangan buah hatinya.

"Kyungie, lihat ibu lagi. Ini apel, ini pisang. Yang ini apel, ini pisang. Lihat, ini apel, yang ini pisang. Apel yang mana sayang?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi sambil memegang dua buah mainan berbentuk apel dan pisang dikedua tangannya.

Kyungin dengan cepat menunjuk apel yang berada di tangan kanan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sontak tertawa gemas lagi lalu membawa gadis kecilnya ke dalam pangkuan.

"Anak ibu pintar sekaliii.." Kyungsoo gemas sendiri.

Jongin tersenyum lebar. Ia juga tak kalah gemas melihat Kyungin.

"Aku sepertinya berubah fikiran, Soo."

Kyungsoo yang masih asik mengajak Kyungin mengobrol, menoleh ke arah Jongin.

"Tentang?"

"Menjual rumah ini. Sepertinya aku tidak jadi menjualnya."

"Oh ya? Apa yang membuatmu berubah fikiran?"

"Aku fikir, yang kau ucapkan siang tadi ada benarnya. Kalau rumah ini dijual, Lee _ahjumma_ akan tinggal dimana? Aku tidak mungkin membiarkannya tinggal di pinggir jalan bukan?" Jongin tersenyum tulus. Dan senyum itu rupanya menular pada Kyungsoo.

Tangan Kyungsoo terulur ke pipi Jongin, lalu mengelusnya lembut. "Kau sudah yakin dengan keputusanmu? Ini bukan karena terpaksa kan?" tanya Kyungsoo. Jongin menggeleng. "Ini murni karna keinginanku, bukan karena terpaksa."

Senyum Kyungsoo makin lebar.

"Aku senang mendengarnya."

"Terima kasih, sayang." Jongin mengambil telapak tangan Kyungsoo yang berada di pipi nya, lalu mengecupnya sekali.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk saranmu. Untuk pendapatmu. Jujur, aku memang sempat tidak setuju denganmu. Tapi setelah aku fikir-fikir, kau ada benarnya juga. Jadi, terima kasih.."

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih, Jongin.."

"..."

"Jadi, rumah ini akan kau simpan?"

"Aku butuh pendapatmu lagi kali ini."

"Hm? Apa?"

"Apa kau keberatan jika aku memberikan rumah ini untuk Lee _ahjumma_ beserta keluarganya?"

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. "Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Kau itu lucu! Ini rumah mu, Jongin. kau yang punya hak atas itu semua. Aku hanya bisa mendukungmu jika keputusan mu itu untuk membantu orang lain."

"Jadi kau setuju?"

"Kenapa aku harus tidak? Lakukanlah apa yang sudah kau rencanakan. Aku akan mendukung mu dari belakang. Selalu." Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut.

"Terima kasih, sayang..."

"Apapun, untukmu.."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Sumpah chapter ini gaje banget, iya gak sih? Aku lagi kehabisan ide, kehabisan mood, dan kehabisan waktu pake banget walau hanya sekedar untuk nulis. Jadi seperti inilah hasilnya.

Masih adakah yang mau meninggalkan riview nya?


	12. Chapter 12 : I'm tired

Beberapa minggu kebelakang, Kyungsoo merasa dirinya dilanda kejenuhan. Kegiatan nya hanya di rumah. Membersihkan rumah, membuat sarapan, mencuci pakaian, mengurus Kyungin yang sedang lincah-lincah nya, meladeni Jongin yang entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini juga ikut-ikutan cerewet. Kyungsoo jenuh. Ia ingin keluar rumah. Jalan-jalan. Refreshing. Tapi, waktu dan kegiatan yang ada seakan tak mengizinkan nya.

Seperti hari ini. Waktu sudah memasuki akhir pekan. Tapi kesibukan nya sebagai ibu rumah tangga seakan tak ada habisnya. Jongin baru saja meluncurkan produk baru perusahaannya. Dan produk tersebut laku besar di pasaran. Sebagai rasa syukur, Jongin mengadakan pesta yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil-kecilan. Semua anak buah serta relasinya, ia undang untuk datang ke pesta nya.

Jongin me-request banyak sekali jenis makanan pada Kyungsoo. Dan sial nya, Jongin ingin semua makanan itu Kyungsoo sendiri yang membuatnya. Saat Kyungsoo menyampaikan bahwa ia ingin mengajak Luhan dan Baekhyun untuk membantu, Jongin menolak keras. Alasan nya, karna Baekhyun sedang hamil anak kedua, dan Luhan punya bayi kecil serta anak nya yang baru berumur tiga tahun yang harus diurusi.

Kyungsoo merengut. Memangnya apa bedanya dengan dirinya? Ia juga harus menjaga Kyungin sambil mengerjakan semua yang Jongin inginkan. Memang sih, ada beberapa maid yang membantu, tapi bagi Kyungsoo tak terlalu berpengaruh. Toh, Jongin tak ingin campur tangan orang lain saat Kyungsoo memasak. Jadi, Kyungsoo tetap bekerja sendiri pada intinya.

"Jonginie, tolong jaga Kyungin dulu! Aku masih harus memasak dan membuat kue!" teriak Kyungsoo saat ia mulai kerepotan karna Kyungin terus merengek pada sang ibu. Kyungin ingin susu.

"Sebentar ya sayang! Aku sedang menghubungi relasi ku!" teriak Jongin dari ruang keluarga. Kyungsoo menghela nafas kasar. Ia menyerahkan sementara pekerjaan nya pada maid yang sedari tadi membantu nya memotong sayuran. Sementara dirinya menggendong Kyungin sambil menyeduh air panas ke dalam botol susu anak nya.

"Setelah ini, Kyungin main dulu sama ayah ya? Ibu mau masak dulu sebentar. Nanti kita main lagi, ya?" Kyungsoo mencoba bernegosiasi dengan anak nya. Gadis kecil itu hanya mengangguk. Kyungsoo lantas tersenyum lalu mengecup pipinya gemas.

"Good girl!"

Waktu terasa begitu cepat. Satu setengah jam sebelum acara di mulai, Kyungsoo sudah menyelesaikan semua masakan yang Jongin pesan. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Ia harus segera bersiap atau ia akan bertemu tamu saat dirinya masih mengenakan pakaian rumah. Baru saja masuk ke kamar, ia di buat shock saat melihat keadaan kamar yang sudah berantakan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan ulah Jongin.

"Ya Tuhan! Jongin apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Kyungsoo.

Jongin mendongak. "Aku bingung mau pakai baju yang mana, Kyung. Aku harus terlihat tampan malam ini." Jawab nya lalu kembali membongkar lemari dan membuang isi di dalam nya ke lantai. Kyungsoo mendengus. Bertambah lagi pekerjaan nya.

"Baju mu kan sudah aku siapkan di lemari yang satunya. Kenapa harus bongkar-bongkar lagi sih? Nanti siapa yang membereskan nya lagi?"

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang? Kan aku tidak perlu membongkar lemari."

"Kau saja tidak bertanya! Sudah cepat mandi! Nanti aku keluarkan baju mu!" titah Kyungsoo. Jongin hanya meringis tawa lalu melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang menatap baju-baju berserakan tersebut dengan pandangan lelah.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo merebahkan tubuh nya di ranjang. Acara sudah selesai sejak satu jam yang lalu. ia juga sudah berganti baju. Namun, rasa lelah nya semakin menumpuk saat Kyungin rewel tak bisa tidur dan ia baru saja selesai membereskan kekacauan yang Jongin buat tadi. Badan nya serasa remuk. Ia benar-benar butuh liburan.

KLEK

Jongin melangkah ke arah ranjang dengan satu buah handuk di tangan. Ia baru saja selesai mandi. Ia melihat istrinya itu merebahkan tubuh di ranjang sambil menghela nafas berat.

"Hei.." panggil Jongin saat dirinya sudah berbaring menghadap ke arah istrinya. Satu tangan nya bergerak mengelus pipi Kyungsoo.

Perlahan mata bulat itu terbuka. Kyungsoo tersenyum lemah saat melihat Jongin sedang tersenyum juga padanya.

"Ada yang sedang kau fikirkan?" tanya pria itu. Kyungsoo tak lantas menjawab. Ia hanya diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya, ia ingin meminta izin pada Jongin untuk pergi reuni teman-teman SMA nya senin nanti. Sekalian melepas penat dari kegiatan rumah tangga nya yang menumpuk. Tapi, ia takut suami nya itu tak memberi izin. Jongin yang bingung melihat istrinya diam lantas bertanya lagi.

"Kenapa, hm? Ceritakan saja, sayang.." Jongin mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo agar istrinya itu menatap ke arah matanya. Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan sekali, lalu mulai bercerita.

"Kalau aku boleh jujur, aku merasa akhir-akhir ini aku jenuh. Kegiatan ku hanya mengurus rumah. Aku bosan. Bukan berarti aku mengerjakan semua pekerjaan ku dengan terpaksa. Hanya saja, aku butuh liburan. Tapi itu pun jika kau mengizinkan ku.." Jongin bisa melihat sorot mata Kyungsoo yang begitu jujur.

"Aku hanya merasa tak pantas meminta izin padamu untuk berlibur. Selama ini, semua kebutuhan ku sudah kau penuhi dengan amat sangat cukup. Aku tidak bisa menuntut apa-apa dari mu, karna selama ini kau juga tidak pernah menuntut apa-apa dari ku. Aku cukup sadar diri dengan posisi ku.."

"Kenapa kau berfikiran seperti itu, hm?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada alasan khusus. Aku hanya takut kau kecewa padaku karna aku menuntut terlalu banyak padamu. ."

Jongin menghela nafas saat melihat air mata Kyungsoo yang perlahan menetes. Mungkin, hari ini adalah puncak dari titik jenuh Kyungsoo yang selama ini ia pendam sendiri. Kyungsoo bukan tipe wanita yang meledak-ledak. Ia wanita yang cukup tenang, dan menangis adalah salah satu cara ia menyampaikan emosinya.

"Tentu kau boleh pergi berlibur, sayang.. aku tidak pernah melarang mu asal kau tidak lupa tugas mu sebagai seorang istri dan seorang ibu. " Jongin membuka suara saat isakan-isakan kecil mulai terdengar.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bercerita padaku, hm?"

"Aku hanya tidak tega melihat mu lelah setelah seharian bekerja. Lagipula, pekerjaan ku tidak ada apa-apa nya di banding pekerjaan mu di kantor. Aku merasa malu pada diriku sendiri. Kau yang bekerja keras, tapi malah aku yang mengeluh." Kyungsoo sedikit merengek di akhir. Jongin meraih tubuh mungil itu ke dalam dekapan nya yang hangat. Kyungsoo segera saja menyamankan posisinya. Ia bisa merasakan Jongin mengecup pucuk kepalanya beberapa kali.

"Maaf ya. Selama ini aku tidak peka dengan perasaan mu. Bukan nya meringankan, aku malah menambah pekerjaan rumah mu.." ujar Jongin. Jongin bisa merasakan Kyungsoo menggeleng di pelukan nya. Seakan menjawab kalau ia tidak apa-apa dengan itu semua.

"Kau mau kita liburan?" tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo segera saja mendongak dengan tatapan penuh harap. Jongin sampai terkekeh dibuat nya.

"Kau mau mengabulkan permintaan ku?"

"Tentu. Apapun itu permintaan istriku, pasti akan ku kabulkan."

Namun, wajah Kyungsoo tiba-tiba murung.

"Kenapa?"

"Pekerjaan mu.. bagaimana?"

"Untuk apa aku punya asisten dan sekretaris?"

Kyungsoo tekekeh pelan, di susul Jongin kemudian.

"Jadi, ingin pergi liburan ke mana ibu ratu ini?"

"Aku ingin ke Ilsan. Kita merayakan natal di rumah orang tua ku. Apa kau keberatan?"

Jongin memasang pose pura-pura berfikir nya. Kyungsoo menunggu jawaban nya dengan penuh harap.

"Ayolaaah~ aku sudah lama sekali tidak merayakan natal dengan kedua orang tua kuuu~" rengek Kyungsoo.

CUP

"Keinginan terkabul!"

"BENARKAH?!"

"Memang aku pernah berbohong padamu?"

"Yay! Terima kasih Jongin ku tersayang! I love u!"

CUP

CUP

CUP

"Ya! Kenapa kau malah tidur? Ya!"

"Aku mengantuk!"

"Lalu aku bagaimana?!"

"Selamat tidur di kamar mandi sayang!"

"Yaish!"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Haallloooooooooooooooooooooo. Aku kembali lagi setelah sekian lama gak apdet ff ini. Berapa bulan ya? 8 bulan? 9 bulan? Gatau lah. Yang jelas udah lama banget. Maaf ya. Selain males, writers block benar-benar menyerang ku satu bulan kebelakang. Ada satu kejadian yang mengharuskan rumah ku menjadi rumah sementara keluarga2 ku yang lagi terkena musibah. Jadi, gak bisa terlalu sering mantengin laptop.

Masih adakah yang mau meninggalkan riview nya?


	13. Chapter 13 : Daddy's Little Princess

Apa sudah dijelaskan bahwa Jongin itu sangat menyayangi Kyungin? Belum? Oke. Akan dijelaskan.

Jadi, Jongin itu sangat menyayangi sang putri kecil, Kyungin. tentu ia juga menyayangi Kyungsoo sebagai istrinya karena jika Kyungsoo tak ada maka Kyungin juga tidak mungkin ada kan? tapi rasa sayang Jongin pada Kyungin, tidak kalah besarnya seperti rasa sayang Jongin ke Kyungsoo.

Jongin itu orang yang super sibuk. Lebih dari setengah harinya ia habiskan di kantor. waktunya di rumah bahkan bisa di hitung menggunakan jari. Kadang, jika ia tidak sempat sama sekali untuk sekedar memberi kabar pada Kyungsoo, ponsel nya akan berdering tanda ada video call dari Kyungsoo, namun yang muncul adalah wajah sang anak. tentu dengan senang hati Jongin akan menjawab panggilan tersebut, walau panggilan itu datang saat ia sedang rapat penting. ia rela menunda rapat sebentar demi menjawab panggilan sang anak.

"Ayah!" suara imut itu semakin menambah tinggi tumpukan rasa rindu Jongin pada dua malaikat nya di rumah.

"Halo sayang nya ayah. Ada apa, hm?"

"Ayah sedang apa?" putri kecilnya di seberang sana balik bertanya. khas dengan logat cadelnya karna belum fasih benar berbicara. Jongin tersenyum, "Ayah sedang kerja sayang. Kenapa? Kyungie ingin ayah belikan sesuatu sebelum ayah pulang?". Jongin bisa melihat Kyungin menggeleng di layar ponsel pintar nya.

"Ayah kapan pulang? _Bogoshippeo.._ " satu kalimat sederhana yang mampu membuat senyum Jongin berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman sendu. bahkan, kalimat itu bisa membuat Jongin ingin menangis tiba-tiba. Jongin seperti baru saja disadarkan kembali. Apa sesibuk itu dia selama ini?

"Ayah pulang nya nanti malam. Kyungie mau tunggu ayah pulang kan?" tanya Jongin. Kyungin mengangguk. samar-samar, Jongin bisa mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup. ia juga melihat Kyungin mendongak lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Kyungie sedang apa, nak?" lalu suara Kyungsoo terdengar samar.

"Ayah.." ucap Kyungin sambil menunjuk ke arah ponsel yang berada di tangan mungilnya. tak lama, sosok cantik Kyungsoo muncul. wanita itu duduk lalu memangku Kyungin yang sedari tadi bertelungkup di atas kasur. Mereka berada di kamar, jika kalian ingin tahu.

"Wah, Kyungie sudah bisa menelfon ayah ya?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Jadi bukan kau yang menghubungiku?" Jongin yang tadi menyimak akhirnya bertanya.

"Bukan. tadi dia aku tinggal sebentar kebawah untuk masak. ternyata dia malah menelfon mu. anak ibu sudah pintar ya sekarang.." ujar Kyungsoo gemas lalu mencium pipi gembil sang anak. yang di ciumi pipinya hanya bisa terkekeh kegelian.

"Aku tutup ya? tidak apa-apa kan? Aku sedang rapat. tapi karna tadi Kyungin menelfon jadi aku tunda sebentar."

"Oh ya? Yasudah lanjutkan dulu pekerjaanmu. Kyungie, nanti lagi ya kita telfon ayah? ayah nya harus kerja dulu.." Kyungsoo mencoba memberi pengertian pada si kecil yang mulai menunjukkan wajah murung nya.

"Ayah.."

"Sebentar lagi ayah pulang kok. Kyungie tunggu ayah pulang ya? nanti ayah bawakan boneka Pororo, oke?"

" _Ne_.."

"Good girl!"

" _Saranghae.._ " ujar Kyungin sambil melambai-lambai kan tangannya. Jongin yang melihatnya tersenyum lebar. semangat nya kembali terkumpul berkat buah hatinya.

" _Nado saranghae.._ "

Hal-hal sederhana yang dilakukan oleh sang putri kecil, nyatanya bisa membuat Jongin tersentuh sekaligus bahagia. ia merasa beruntung bisa memiliki putri yang pintar seperti Kyungin. anaknya itu, tidak pernah meminta ini itu pada sang ibu atau pun pada ayah nya. itu yang membuat Jongin begitu senang bisa memanjakan sang buah hati. walau kadang, cara memanjakan Jongin terlalu berlebihan. kadang, Kyungsoo akan mengatakan "Jangan terlalu memanjakan anak mu. dia bisa tumbuh menjadi anak yang bersikap seenaknya," pada Jongin. namun hanya ditanggapi senyuman oleh Jongin. "Tidak apa-apa" hanya itu balasannya dan sukses membuat Kyungsoo mendengus kesal.

pernah satu hari, Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo serta Kyungin pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan. kebetulan keperluan bulanan di rumah juga sudah menipis. Jadi Jongin memutuskan untuk mengajak keluarga kecil nya pergi berbelanja sekaligus jalan-jalan. Kyungin yang sejak turun dari mobil tak ingin lepas dari sang ayah memaksakan agar berpisah haluan dari sang ibu yang sibuk memilih-milih keperluan mereka. anak-anak, jika sudah di ajak pergi, pasti ada saja yang ingin di beli kan? jadi, dengan berbesar hati, Jongin membawa anak nya ke lorong penuh makanan ringan serta hal-hal yang membuat mata bulat Kyungin berbinar terang.

"Kyungie mau apa?" tanya Jongin dengan tangan sebelah kanan menggendong Kyungin, dan tangan sebelah kiri memegang keranjang kecil untuk menampung barang-barang keinginan sang anak. yang ditanya dengan senang hati menunjuk ini dan itu. Jongin pun dengan senang hati pula mengambil semua jenis makanan pilihan anaknya.

"ais krim?" Tanya Kyungin pada Jongin sambil memasang wajah memohon nya.

"Hm? Kyungie mau Ice cream?"

"Ng!"

"Oke. Kita cari ice cream." Kyungin yang mendengar nya tersenyum lebar. Ia bahkan bertepuk tangan karna terlalu senang. Jongin yang melihat nya tertawa lalu mengecup berulang-ulang pipi gembil Kyungin.

"Mau rasa apa?"

"Tobeyiii!"

"Strawberry?"

" _Neeeee_!"

Jongin tergelak sambil mengambil beberapa kotak kecil ice cream dengan rasa strawberry kesukaan Kyungin. Ia juga mengambil ice cream rasa vanilla dan coklat, rasa kesukaan dirinya dan Kyungsoo.

"Sudah. Kita cari ibu?"

"Okay!" ujar nya dengan nada genit khas anak-anak. Oh, begitu menggemaskan bukan?

Mereka bertemu dengan Kyungsoo yang sudah mengantri di tempat kasir. Kyungsoo membulatkan mata bulatnya saat melihat belanjaan Kyungin yang bahkan hampir menyamai banyaknya belanjaan bulanan mereka.

"Kenapa banyak sekali?!"

"Anak mu yang mau. Aku hanya menuruti, sayang."

"Ya tapi ini terlalu banyak, Jongie. Kau kan tahu Kyungin itu suka menunjuk semaunya."

"Tidak apa-apa.."

"Ish. Selalu begitu. Tidak apa-apa. Nanti kalau anak mu minta ibu baru juga kau akan bilang tidak apa-apa, begitu?"

"Kau ini bicara apa sih? Aku kan hanya menuruti keinginan anak ku, sayang. Dan Kyungin tidak mungkin meminta ibu baru. Iya kan sayang?" Tanya Jongin pada Kyungin yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan.

" _Ne! eomma saranghae.._ " lalu tangan kecil Kyungin terulur, meminta Kyungsoo menggendong nya. Dengan menahan senyum, Kyungsoo mengambil alih Kyungin dari gendongan Jongin lalu mengecup pipi gembil Kyungin dua kali.

Jongin tahu, Kyungsoo itu cemburu. Cemburu Karena Kyungin membeli banyak barang, sedangkan dirinya tidak bisa membeli banyak barang karena sudah kesepakatan nya dengan Jongin bahwa ia tidak bisa membeli barang yang ia suka seenak nya. Jongin pernah bilang padanya "Beli barang yang memang kau butuhkan. Bukan barang yang kau inginkan. Oke?" Kyungsoo tidak bisa apa-apa. Sebagai istri sudah seharusnya ia menuruti apa kata suami kan?

Maka dari itu, biasanya Jongin akan membeli kan barang yang memang sangat istrinya inginkan. Anggap sebagai hadiah dari Jongin untuk Kyungsoo yang selama ini sudah mengurus suami dan anaknya dengan baik.

Kembali ke topik pembicaraan.

Kadar kemanjaan Kyungin akan bertambah bila malam hari tiba. Setelah makan malam, biasanya mereka akan berkumpul di ruang keluarga untuk sekedar menemani sang putri kecil menonton kartun sebelum pergi tidur. Saat-saat seperti ini, Kyungsoo akan dilupakan oleh Kyungin. Hanya ayah dan ayah.

"Sayang? Kita tidur ya? Sudah malam. Mata Kyungie sudah mengantuk, tuh." Ujar Kyungsoo saat melihat sang anak sudah mulai mengantuk di pangkuan sang ayah.

"Ngggg.." rengek nya.

"Kemarin katanya sebelum tidur mau dibacakan buku cerita sama ibu. Ayo kita tidur. Nanti ibu bacakan buku cerita, ya?" bujuk Kyungsoo lagi. Namun sang anak malah menggeleng dan berbalik badan, memeluk leher ayahnya dengan kaki melingkar di pinggang sang ayah.

"Jadi, kita tidur? Ibu mau bacakan Kyungin buku cerita loh." Tanya Jongin.

"Mau sama ayah.." lirih suaranya teredam di ceruk leher Jongin.

"Hm? Mau sama ayah?"

Si kecil mengangguk.

"Lalu, ibu bagaimana?" Tanya Jongin lagi.

Kali ini si kecil menggeleng.

" _Wae? Sirheo?_ "

Kyungin mengangguk lagi. Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil.

"Tapi ayah harus kerja dulu sebentar. Jadi Kyungie tidur sama ibu dulu ya? Nanti ayah menyusul. Oke?"

" _Andwae…_ " rengeknya lemah. Jongin melempar tatapan memohon pada Kyungsoo. Ia tidak berbohong, ia masih harus mengirim beberapa file malam ini. Pekerjaannya masih terus membuntuti walau ia sudah di rumah.

Dengan perlahan, Kyungsoo mencoba mengambil alih Kyungin dari gendongan Jongin. Namun, anaknya itu memberontak. Bahkan isakan mulai tedengar.

"Ayo, kita tidur dulu. Nanti ayah menyusul, sayang.." bujuk Kyungsoo.

" _Sirheo.. hiks.._ " isak Kyungin.

Akhirnya, dengan terpaksa Jongin mengantar anak nya itu ke kamar dan menemani nya tidur. Tanpa Kyungsoo. Tanpa ibu. Dan mau tidak mau ia meninggalkan sebentar pekerjaannya. Kyungin yang menangis bukan hal baik untuk dilihat. Jadi, daripada ia melihat anak kesayangannya itu menangis, lebih baik ia meninggalkan pekerjaannya. Karena bagi Jongin, keluarga kecilnya tetap menjadi prioritas utama diatas segalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Iya tau ini lama banget baru apdet. Iya tau kok, iya. Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya *deepdeepbow*

Mind to review?

Annyeong!

-07-06-2017-


	14. Chapter 14 : Trouble Maker

"Aku pergi ya?"

"Kau yakin Kyungin aman bersamaku?"

"Tentu saja! Kau ayahnya. Dia tak mungkin rewel jika bersamamu, Jongin-ah.."

"Tapi Soo-"

"Aku pergi! _Have a good day_ ayah!"

Jongin memandang lemas Kyungsoo yang sudah menaiki mobilnya, mengendarai kendaraan beroda empat itu meninggalkan rumah mereka. Meninggalkan Jongin dan Kyungin berdua di rumah. Jongin tersenyum kecil saat Kyungsoo melambaikan tangan padanya. Menghela nafasnya, Jongin kembali masuk ke dalam rumah setelah eksistensi Kyungsoo tak lagi nampak dipenglihatannya.

Hari ini Jongin libur. Kesempatan itu Kyungsoo gunakan untuk pergi melakukan perawatan dan jalan-jalan bersama teman-temannya–Baekhyun dan Luhan lebih tepatnya–. Jongin yang pada dasanya tak tega karena selama ini ia sudah jarang melihat Kyungsoo pergi menyenangkan diri, maka ia pun memberi izin. Dan harus merelakan hari liburnya yang sangat langka ini untuk menjaga Kyungin seorang diri.

Perjanjian mereka, Kyungsoo akan pergi pukul sembilan pagi dan pulang sebelum malam tiba. Tidak lama memang. Tapi bagi Jongin yang belum pernah ditinggal mengasuh Kyungin sendirian, hari ini akan terasa panjang.

"Ibuuu~"

Jongin berlari ke arah kamar mereka saat mendengar suara Kyungin. Oh, anak itu sudah bangun ternyata.

KLEK

"Ibuuu~" Rengeknya lagi saat ia tak kunjung mendapat sahutan. Jongin tersenyum geli saat melihat anak itu sedang menungging di atas kasur dengan wajah yang ia benamkan di bantal. Kentara sekali anak itu masih mengantuk sebenarnya.

"Halo sayang." Jongin berbaring di samping Kyungin. Anak itu mengerut bingung. Bingung karena tak biasanya ia bisa melihat sang ayah saat dirinya menyambut pagi.

"Ayah?"

"Iya sayang. Ini ayah." Kata Jongin sambil membersihkan kotoran di mata Kyungin. Anak itu beringsut maju lalu memeluk ayahnya.

"Oohh.. _Appa bogoshipeo_?" Tanya Jongin. Kyungin mengangguk. Jongin tersenyum lebar. Tak menyangkal bahwa ia juga merindukan buah hatinya.

Kyungin melerai pelukan mereka. Anak itu memilih duduk di atas perut ayahnya lalu bertanya, "Ibu mana?"

"Ibu sedang pergi sebentar. Kyungin hari ini bermain dengan ayah, ya?"

" _Jinjja_?"

"Tentu! _Jja_ , kita mandi dulu ya?"

Nasib baik bagi Jongin karna Kyungin menurut. Anak itu bahkan tak merengek saat Jongin melarangnya bermain air terlalu lama. Selesai mandi dan berpakaian, Kyungin juga masih menjadi anak baik dengan memakan sarapan dengan lahap.

Semua baik-baik saja, awalnya. Siang menjelang, Jongin tiba-tiba mendapat panggilan dari Sehun bahwa ada data yang harus ia selesaikan hari ini juga. Maka sambil mengawasi Kyungin yang sibuk menari ditemani lagu _baby shark_ di ruang keluarga, Jongin duduk di sofa dan sibuk dengan laptop nya. Entah sudah berapa lama ia mengabaikan Kyungin. Yang jelas, sekarang anaknya itu sudah duduk di sampingnya sambil merengek.

"Ayah susuuuuuuuuuuu~" Rengek nya nyaring. Jongin yang masih sibuk hanya menjawab seadanya.

"Iya sayang, sebentar ya. Pekerjaan ayah sedikit lagi selesai. Pintarnya ayah tunggu sebentar ya."

Awalnya anak itu menurut. Ia diam dan duduk menunggu ayahnya. Tapi, dua puluh menit berselang, susu yang ia minta tak kunjung ia dapatkan. Kali ini, Kyungin tak lagi merengek. Balita itu turun dari sofa. Jongin yang sibuk tak menyadarinya. Bahkan Kyungin yang saat ini sedang berjalan ke arah toilet sambil membawa ponsel pintar miliknya pun Jongin masih tak menyadarinya.

Langkah kecilnya akhirnya membawa Kyungin sampai ke toilet. Anak itu berjalan ke arah kloset duduk yang ada di sana.

" _Hana,"_

Anak itu menghitung.

" _dul,"_

Tangan kecilnya yang menggenggam ponsel sang ayah ia angkat ke atas kloset duduk yang terbuka.

" _set."_

PLUNG!

Oh tidak.

Ia lalu menutup kloset duduk itu dengan cukup kuat. Suaranya bahkan membuat Jongin yang sedang fokus dengan pekerjaannya teralihkan. Pria itu baru sadar bahwa Kyungin sudah tak ada di sisinya entah sejak kapan. Dengan panik, ia bangkit dari duduknya. Mencari di mana keberadaan Kyungin.

"Kyungin? Sayang?" Panggil Jongin. Pria itu menemukan Kyungin yang berdiri mematung di dalam toilet. Ia lalu menghampiri Kyungin.

"Anak ayah sedang apa di sini? Kyungin mau _poop_?" tanya Jongin sambil berjongkok di samping Kyungin. Balita itu menggeleng.

"Lalu?"

Anak itu tidak menjawab. Hanya saja, telunjuk kecil nya menunjuk ke arah kloset yang tadi ia tutup dengan ponsel pintar Jongin yang sudah sekarat di dalam sana.

"Oh, kloset nya tertutup sendiri ya? Kyungin tidak bisa buka?"

Jongin berdiri. Ia mendekat pada kloset tersebut lalu membuka kloset tersebut dan menahan nafasnya saat melihat ponsel pintarnya sudah mengambang di sana.

Dengan tangan bergetar, ia mengambil ponsel pintarnya.

"KIM KYUNGIN!" Geram Jongin saat melihat anaknya itu sudah melarikan diri sambil terkikik puas.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menepati janjinya dengan pulang sebelum malam tiba. Ibu muda itu masuk ke dalam rumah dengan dahi berkerut karena menemukan keadaan rumah yang sepi. Namun Kyungsoo tersenyum saat melihat Jongin dan Kyungin yang tertidur di ruang keluarga dengan televisi yang masih menyala. Kyungsoo meraih remote, lalu mematikan televisi tersebut.

"Jonginnie…" Panggil Kyungsoo sambil mengusak rambut hitam Jongin yang terlihat berantakan. Pria itu terusik.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Jongin dengan suara seraknya. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk.

"Jam berapa ini?" Tanya Jongin lagi.

"Jam lima sore. Maaf ya, aku pergi terlalu lama. Tadi Baekhyun minta ditemani mencari perlengkapan bayi." Jelas Kyungsoo sambil merapihkan rambut suaminya yang kini sudah duduk sambil menahan kantuk.

"Perlengkapan bayi?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi.

"Baekhyun hamil lagi."

Jongin melenguh lalu memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di perut Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak ingin hamil lagi?"

"Bagaimana harimu? Kyungin tidak nakal kan?" Kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Dia baik."

"Dia tidak melukai atau memukulmu kan?"

"Dia tidak."

"Syukurlah." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum lega.

"Tapi ponsel ku menjadi sasarannya."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ponsel ku ia masukkan ke dalam kloset."

"Apa?!"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hehehe. Hai.

-03-01-2018-


End file.
